Changements et Transitions
by Mimimoon
Summary: Séries de vignettes relatant les mois suivants la finale de la saison six. Il faut évidemment éviter si on n'a pas vu les vingt dernières secondes de la saison!
1. Annonciation 1: Sweets, Angela et autres

**Titre :** Changements et Transitions

**Résumé :** Séries de vignettes relatant les mois suivants la finale de la saison six.

**NA :** Juste pour des fins de souci du détail, normalement, les personnages parlent entre eux en anglais.

**NA 2 :** Oui le début de ce chapitre ressemble au dernier de ma dernière fanfiction. Dans ma tête, ils discutent toujours de sujets importants au lit alors que Booth essaye de la distraire d'une manière suggestive.

* * *

><p><em>Un changement est une modification objective de notre environnement. Débutant généralement par une nouveauté, il vient perturber notre équilibre établi. […] Il est extérieur à soi et daté dans le temps. La transition est tout son contraire. C'est le processus intérieur que l'on traverse émotionnellement pour digérer le changement. […] À l'inverse du changement, la transition est individuelle, subjective, et non factuelle : comble de malheur, elle dure beaucoup plus longtemps que le changement. En fait, elle prend le temps nécessaire pour que chaque individu parvienne à s'adapter (Bridges, 1995 dans Simon, 2000). <em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 :<strong> Annonciations, première partie (Sweets, Angela et autres fouines)

_4 :47 Chambre à coucher de Booth_

Accoté contre le cadre de la porte de sa salle de bain, il regardait calmement monter et descendre ses draps au rythme de la respiration de la femme avec qui il partageait sa vie depuis les derniers mois. Comment ils en étaient arrivés là était toujours un mystère pour lui, mais chose sûre, il ne changerait sa situation pour rien au monde.

La seule lumière du 4 :47 rouge de son cadran illuminait la pièce, mais il y voyait comme s'il était en plein jour. Il regardait la femme qu'il aimait dormir et jamais il ne s'était senti aussi amoureux qu'en cet instant.

Il l'observait dormir se demandant sincèrement comment une femme aussi énergique pendant le jour pouvait sembler aussi calme la nuit et comme pour le faire mentir, elle se débarrassa vigoureusement des draps qui couvrait son corps laissant voir le gilet de coton ouaté qui s'était levé suffisamment haut pour laisser apercevoir son abdomen. Il sourit; même dans son sommeil, cette femme savait le surprendre.

Dans un geste subtil, il avança vers elle tel un prédateur s'approchant de sa proie. Il la fixait toujours, ne croyant pas la chance qu'il avait de l'avoir chez lui, dans son appartement, dans son lit, dans sa vie. Du pied du lit, il monta le long de son corps, sentant ses jambes s'écarter inconsciemment pour accueillir son assaut. Plaçant ses coudes de chaque côté de ses hanches, s'il se pencha sur elle et remonta juste un petit peu ce fameux sweatshirt gris qu'elle portait tous les soirs où ils dormaient chez lui afin de laisser voir son petit ventre à peine gonflé. Délicatement, il caressa la douce peau sous laquelle grandissait son enfant à naître.

Il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire! Sous ses mains, dans le ventre de sa Bones, grossissait tous les jours son bébé. Un petit gars ou une petite fille juste à eux. Il avança ses lèvres est embrassant légèrement le ventre de la femme qu'il aimait, espérant ne pas la réveiller.

« Eh bébé, chuchotait-il. Tu vas bien? Mama Bones m'a dit que tu pouvais maintenant entendre alors j'ai pensé te dire un petit mot. Mama Bones m'a aussi dit que tu as maintenant des doigts et que tu grossis très, très vite. C'est toute une semaine pour toi, non? Si tu savais à quel point j'ai hâte de t'avoir dans mes bras, tu grandirais encore plus vite.

Eh! Pendant que je t'ai pour moi et que tu m'entends, peut-être peux-tu convaincre maman de m'épouser? Je répète encore et encore que je veux qu'elle m'épouse, elle ne veut rien entendre. Elle dit que le mariage n'est un rituel antique qui à l'origine servait à négocier des ententes entre des familles marchandes avec les femmes servant de monnaie d'échange. Et je lui dis alors que la dernière personne avec qui je veux négocier est son père, mais elle ne me croit pas. Peux-tu lui faire comprendre que je veux l'épouser que parce que je l'aime et que je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec elle?

- Booth, n'influence pas notre enfant pour que je te marie, ça ne fonctionnera pas.

- Allons Bones!

- Non, Booth, je te l'ai dit. On pourra habiter ensemble quand nous serons prêts, nous pouvons signer des papiers légaux si tu le souhaites, mais il n'est pas question que je te marie.

- Le bébé serait mieux si on se mariait.

- Tu savais qu'en 2010, 63% des enfants nés au Québec étaient nés en dehors du mariage? Tu me dis que 63% des bébés québécois sont destinés à une vie de misère?

- Ça ne compte pas, ils parlent français là-bas! Disait-il en embrassant le ventre de la copine. On sait tous que les gens qui parlent le français ont une manière étrange de voir la vie.

- En quoi la langue influence le taux de naissance dans les couples qui ne souhaitent pas entrer dans une union matrimoniale?

- Chut! Tentait-il de changer de sujet. Le bébé dort!

- Booth! Tu sais que même si les fœtus de quinze semaines peuvent entendre, les neurones ne sont pas encore assez développés pour qu'il comprenne quoi que ce soit.

- Bones! Murmurait-il. Il faut se taire, tu vas réveiller le bébé, avait-il rit en remontant tranquillement le long du corps de sa bien-aimée pour l'embrasser sur la bouche.

- Tu sais ce que la quinzième semaine signifie, Booth? Disait-elle entre deux baisers alors que Booth ne sortit qu'un grognement de reconnaissance. Ça signifie que je suis entrée dans mon deuxième trimestre.

- Et puis alors? Demanda-t-il en attaquant son cou.

- Alors, tu sais... il sera bientôt difficile de tout cacher… alors…

- Alors? Ses mains se glissaient sous son sweatshirt.

- Je crois qu'on devrait commencer par informer Angela.

- S'il-te-plaît ne prononce pas le nom d'Angela quand je m'apprête à te faire l'amour.

- Elle ne faisait que donner le sein à son enfant. J'aurais cru qu'en tant que mâle hétérosexuel enclin à la paternité, tu aurais aimé la vision de la poitrine d'Angela en train de nourrir au sein son enfant.

- Les mâles hétérosexuels, comme tu le dis – il avait maintenant arrêté son assaut du corps de son amante afin de prononcer cette clarification – ont souvent beaucoup de difficulté à concevoir que les seins servent à la fois à la nutrition et au sexe en même temps. Soit la nutrition, soit le sexe. Pas les deux. Parmi toutes les situations où j'ai pu imaginer voir les seins d'Angela, la dernière est certainement pendant l'allaitement.

- Tu as imaginé les seins d'Angela? Demanda Bones d'un ton à la fois irritée et amusée. Booth ravala sa salive.

- Bien… quelques fois, quand nous avons commencé à travailler ensemble… mais tu ne joignais toujours dans ces fantasmes.

- Intéressant.

- Pas que j'aie toujours ces fantasmes.

- Parce que tu as vu les seins d'Angela dans un contexte complètement asexué, clarifia-t-elle.

- Exactement. Tu es dorénavant la seule dans mes pensées.

- Pour en revenir au sujet, tu crois qu'on devrait dire à Angela d'abord?

- Je croyais plutôt Sweets.

- Sweets?

- Ouais, il m'a beaucoup aidé dans la dernière année et aussi irritant peut-il être, il est devenu un de mes bons amis.

- Mais Angela est ma meilleure amie…

- Et si on leur disait en même temps. Toi, tu le dis à Angela pendant que moi je le dis à Sweets. Tout le monde sera content.

- Ça me paraît un compromis acceptable!

- Excellent.

- Et les autres?

- J'ai mon plan à ce propos. Maintenant, cessons de parler de l'escouade des fouines, dit-il en remontant son t-shirt par-dessus sa tête, c'est l'heure du cadeau de fête des pères ».

Laissant échapper un petit rire, Bones embrassa l'homme qu'elle aimait de toute sa passion sachant très bien que tout se passerait bien.

* * *

><p><em>17 :04 Founding Father's<em>

Il était assis au bar du _Founding Father's_ en attendant l'arrivée du jeune psychologue à qui il avait donné rendez-vous. Buvant au goulot la bouteille de bière qu'il avait évitée de boire devant Bones depuis qu'il avait appris la nouvelle de sa grossesse, il laissa le liquide froid descendre le long de sa gorge dans sa sensation de picotement et de relaxation qui venait après chaque gorgée.

Il était sincèrement nerveux. Une fausse parole, un faux mouvement d'échiquier, pouvait rompre son partenariat avec Bones et il ne pouvait s'imaginer sa colère lorsqu'il lui annoncerait la nouvelle. Il devait bien jouer ses pièces et Sweets, malgré qu'il soit un bon ami et un excellent collègue, était définitivement son fou.

« Agent Booth, avait entendu Booth derrière lui.

- Docteur Sweets! Assoyez-vous! Vous voulez une bière? C'est ma tournée!

- Ouais, sûr! Pourquoi pas? Une bière serait bien ».

Après avoir commandé une bière à son ami, Booth commença à placer ses cartes.

« Vous allez bien? Comment va Daisy?

- Oh, soupirait le jeune homme. Daisy. Tout est terminé avec Daisy, il n'y a plus rien qui fonctionne. Vous savez, je ne crois pas que je ne serai jamais capable de lui refaire confiance un jour après qu'elle m'ait quitté l'an dernier.

- Peut-être a-t-elle changé? Ça fait plus d'un an de tout ça, n'avait-elle pas compris son erreur?

- Ouais, peut-être que moi aussi, j'ai changé.

- Je suis désolé, Sweets. Vous ne méritez pas cela! Mais parfois, quand on se sent forcé à s'engager avec quelqu'un, c'est que ce n'est pas la bonne personne.

- Vous parlez d'Hannah?

- Ouais, je veux dire, je voulais me prouver mon engagement envers elle en la demandant en mariage, mais maintenant je suis content qu'elle m'ait refusé!

- Vraiment?

- Je sais que ça n'aurait jamais marché. Elle ne voulait pas se marier, ni avoir d'enfants et de mon côté, je ne lui ai jamais rien dit à propos de mon passé, juste certains détails de ma relation avec Bones. Si j'étais toujours avec elle, il y aurait plusieurs choses que ne pourrais jamais avoir dans ma vie.

- C'est une façon de voir les choses, déclara le jeune psychologue avant de réfléchir un peu. Je suis fier de vous, Booth, votre cheminement émotionnel a beaucoup progressé ces derniers mois.

- Que voulez-vous dire?

- Il y a à peine quatre mois, vous refusiez sous aucune considération même prononcer le nom d'Hannah. Aujourd'hui, vous venez ne faire l'analyse post-partum de votre relation avec elle.

- Comme vous le dites, Sweets, j'ai progressé ».

Booth cherchait un moyen d'annoncer la nouvelle à Sweets. Évidemment, si Bones était là, elle lui annoncerait la nouvelle sans attendre, sans même le préparer. Il regardait sa bouteille, épluchant tranquille l'étiquette lorsque le jeune reprit parole.

« Ça va, Booth?

- Ouais, ouais, pourquoi vous me demandez ça?

- Vous me semblez nerveux.

- C'est juste que… je vis une situation… j'ai besoin de votre aide.

- Euh… Waouh! Ok! Vous me demandez mon aide! C'est une première! Ok en quoi, je peux vous…

- Bones est enceinte, dit-il en avalant une grande gorgée de bière.

- Oh nom d'un chien, Booth, je suis désolé! Je sais que vous avez toujours des sentiments forts pour docteur Brennan.

- Sweets…

- Mais je ne comprends pas. Je sais qu'elle n'a jamais réellement cru en la monogamie, mais je croyais qu'elle avait aussi des sentiments assez forts pour vous pour s'abstenir de coucher avec des hommes sans attachement comme elle le faisait autrefois… sauf si elle a décidé d'opter…

- Je suis le père.

- … pour l'insémination artificielle. Je veux dire, elle avait déjà pensé à l'insémination auparavant. Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit?

- Bones est enceinte, je suis le père.

- Ok, j'avais correctement compris. Waouh. Insémination artificielle?

- Dépôt direct.

- Docteur Brennan et vous?

- Le soir après la mort de Vincent.

- Oh…

- Et…

- Et?

- Et… nous sommes ensembles.

- Ensembles, ensembles?

- Aussi ensemble que deux personnes puissent l'être, sourit-il à son ami bouche-bée.

- Waouh, euh… je ne sais pas quoi dire.

- Vous pouvez commencer par félicitations.

- Ouais! Félicitations, Booth! Un bébé, c'est… waouh!

- Merci.

- Comment vous sentez-vous là-dedans?

- Eh bien, Bones refuse toujours de me marier, on n'a toujours pas décidé si on allait habiter ensemble après que le bébé soit né, nous nous querellons encore plus qu'avant, mais je ne crois pas n'avoir jamais été aussi heureux. Je veux dire, c'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu, non? Un bébé avec Bones! Je n'arrive toujours pas à le croire. Elle commence à montrer un peu; elle a un tout petit bedon tout rond. Et Bones m'explique tous les jours où le bébé en est rendu dans son développement.

- C'est génial ça, avait dit doucement le psychologue avec le même sourire que son ami. Mais vous aviez dit que vous aviez besoin de mon aide.

- Ouais… le FBI…

- Oh! Comprit tout de suite le jeune psychologue.

- Ouais.

- Vous savez que je ne peux faire de recommandations qui sont contre les normes du FBI.

- Et c'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de votre aide. Il faut trouver un moyen de contourner les règles ou de convaincre les pousseurs de crayons du quatrième de les contourner.

- Éthiquement…

- Je ne vous demande pas de faire une entaille à votre code d'éthique, je vous demande simplement de nous dire si vous croyez que Bones et moi sommes toujours capables de travailler ensemble maintenant que nous entretenons une _relation amoureuse monogame à long terme_ comme le dirait Bones.

- Je suppose. Il faudrait que je vous voie dans un contexte professionnel maintenant que vous êtes en relation!

- Vous nous avez vus au cours des trois derniers mois et vous n'avez même pas remarqué la différence dans notre relation. Bones et moi savons faire preuve de professionnalisme lorsque la situation l'impose. Soyez au moins avec moi lorsque j'annoncerai la grande nouvelle aux patrons. Ils vont vouloir votre opinion.

- D'accord, c'est la moindre des choses que je puisse faire pour vous!

- Ah! Vous êtes génial, Sweets! Eh, appela-t-il le barman, une autre bière pour mon ami.

- Ce ne sera pas nécess… ok, une autre.

- À Bones et à tous mes enfants nés ou à naître? Suggérait Booth en levant son verre.

- Au docteur Brennan et à vos enfants! Dit-il avant de prendre une gorgée. Alors, comment sont vos relations intimes avec…

- Oh non, Sweets, même s'ils nous imposent une thérapie quotidienne à vie, jamais, m'entendez-vous, jamais vous ne saurez mot à ce sujet. Il n'est pas question que je nourrisse vos fantasmes de jeune collégien.

* * *

><p><em>17 :04 Royal Diner's<em>

Partageant une assiette de frites avec sa meilleure amie, son petit Michael bien installé dans son siège de voiture à ses côtés, Brennan attendait nerveusement le bon moment pour annoncer sa grossesse à sa meilleure amie. Si elle avait appris une seule chose à propos des grandes annonces ces derniers mois était qu'il fallait les faire au bon moment.

Brennan avait longuement réfléchi au moment où elle avait annoncé à Booth qu'elle attendait un enfant. Ils marchaient en direction de son appartement parlant de la naissance de Michael et de ses répercussions dans la vie de ses parents lorsque Booth commença un long discours à propos du fait que la paternité était une bonne chose. Le moment lui avait semblé opportun. Elle lui annonça directement. « Je suis enceinte », avait-elle dit alors que l'air surpris que Booth avait sur le visage la poussa à préciser : « Tu es le père! » Il avait sorti le plus beau sourire qu'elle n'avait jamais vu sur son visage et soudainement, l'anxiété qu'elle avait ressentie à propos de son annonce était disparue. Il ne restait que l'espoir.

Ce moment lui avait prouvé que tout pouvait bien être pris si on choisissait le bon moment pour le dire. C'est ainsi qu'en faisant la conversation avec Angela, elle tentait de trouver le moment adéquat pour annoncer sa nouvelle.

« Tu vas bien ma chérie?

- Oui, oui.

- Tu étais sur une autre planète pendant un moment.

- Que dis-tu? Je n'ai pas quitté la Terre!

- C'est une figure de style, chérie. Ça voulait dire que tu étais distraite. Tu es sûre que tout va bien?

- Oui parfaitement bien, tenta-t-elle un sourire. Comment vas-tu, toi?

- Je me sens comme une vache qui doit être traite 7 à 8 fois par jour. Vivement l'invention du tire-lait pour laisser papa se lever la nuit pour s'occuper du bébé. Évidemment, avec ça sur les mamelons, je ressemble encore plus à une vache en train de me faire traire, mais au moins, j'ai un répit.

- L'allaitement reste le meilleur moyen pour nourrir les bébés. Le lait est composé spécialement pour les nourrissons et la mère transmet des anticorps essentiels à l'enfant.

- Heureusement qu'il ne reste que quelques semaines avant de commencer à lui donner des céréales. Mais assez parler de mes seins, tout va bien avec l'Agent Sexy?

- Ouais…

- Le sexe? Toujours aussi satisfaisant?

- Plus que satisfaisant! Il est beaucoup plus ouvert que je le croyais. Il a toujours été si prude à ce sujet… et il a une excellente forme physique.

- Il est fort… sourit Angela en levant les sourcils d'une manière suggestive.

- Ouais, sourit à son tour son amie.

- Je suis contente pour toi, ma chérie. Et maintenant, tu vas me dire ce qu'il ne va pas?

- Il n'y a rien qui ne va pas, Ange.

- Tente de faire croire ça à quelqu'un d'autre, chérie. Je connais cet air sur ton visage mieux que toi-même. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas et tu vas me dire ce que c'est.

- Il m'a encore demandé de l'épouser ce matin.

- On arrive aux détails juteux… attends un peu, as-tu dit encore?

- Ça fait plusieurs fois qu'il me fait la demande… plus d'une dizaine en fait.

- Chérie, pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit plus tôt?

- Il n'y avait pas de quoi battre un chat! Il m'aime, je l'aime; il veut m'épouser et je crois que le mariage est une institution archaïque destinée à priver les femmes de liberté économique et sociale.

- D'abord, on dit fouetter un chat. Ensuite, on dirait qu'il est insistant ton chevalier de costume trois pièces vêtu!

- Booth reste Booth, il est … têtu!

- Et toi aussi, tu l'es.

- Je suppose.

- Oh! Crois-moi, ma chérie! Ne le prend pas mal quand je te dis que Booth et toi gagneraient probablement le premier prix aux olympiques de l'entêtement! Ce que je trouve ça étrange, par contre, c'est qu'il te demande de t'épouser si peu de temps après le début de votre relation. On aurait pu croire qu'il avait appris sa leçon depuis sa demande avec Hannah.

- Il comprend mon point de vue et je comprends le sien. Nous nous sommes déjà entendus sur le fait d'aménager ensemble lorsque la situation l'exigera, mais il insiste sur le fait qu'on devrait se marier.

- Pourquoi?

- Ange… Brennan prit une bonne inspiration sachant que c'était le bon moment. Promets-moi de ne pas faire de scène.

- Dis-moi, par pitié, que tu ne veux pas rompre, Brennan. Parce que je te promets, pour l'amour du Ciel, que JE vais t'enfermer avec lui jusqu'à ce que vous sortiez soit dans les bras l'un de l'autre soit dans des sacs mortuaires!

- Ange, tu fais une scène… et je ne romps pas avec Booth.

- Ouf! Je peux respirer. C'est quoi ta grande nouvelle.

- Je suis enceinte.

- QUOI! Dis-moi que c'est pas vrai, hurla Angela!

- C'est complètement vrai, Ange, j'entame ma quinzième semaine de gestation.

- Oh mon Dieu, CHÉRIE! »

D'un bond, Angela fit tomber sa chaise et sauta au cou de sa copine afin de lui donner une grande embrassade.

« J'ai peine à y croire, tu es enceinte!

- Ouais.

- Oh mon Dieu! Comment Booth l'a pris?

- Il est fou de joie. Il est exténuant tellement il est surprotecteur, il a déjà acheté des gilets des _Flyers_ de Philadelphie de toutes les tailles jusqu'à ce que le bébé ait 5 ans. Il lui parle, il est tout le temps en train de toucher ou d'embrasser mon ventre et il a déjà dressé une liste de noms possibles – qui sont tous horribles, par ailleurs. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi heureux.

- Oh! Que c'est mignon… mais attends un peu, quinze semaines? C'est au tout début de votre relation!

- La première fois, la nuit après que Vincent soit…

- Oh! Chérie!

- Je veux dire… c'est la seule fois que nous l'avons fait avant que j'apprenne que j'étais enceinte. Booth plaisante parfois que son sperme a des superpouvoirs. Il dit que c'est la seule fois qu'il a oublié les protections depuis Parker.

- Il doit être bien fier notre Booth.

- Si tu l'avais vu, Ange quand je lui ai appris. Je ne croyais pas voir un homme si heureux. Il m'a embrassé, m'a dit qu'il m'aimait et lorsque j'ai paniqué en croyant qu'il ne m'aimait que parce que j'avais son bébé, il m'a dit ces choses Ange… je ne peux même les répéter. J'aurais l'impression de briser un serment!

- Waouh! Oh! Je suis si contente pour toi, chérie. Tu vas être une maman merveilleuse et j'ai des tonnes de lecture à t'offrir et des tas de conseils à te donner…

* * *

><p><em>Le lendemain 10 :43, laboratoire médico-légal de l'institut Jefferson. <em>

Brennan avait passé son avant-midi sur le qui-vive. Le matin même, Booth avait réussi – à l'aide de son sourire charmeur et de quelques faveurs indécentes – à la convaincre d'annoncer lui-même au reste de l'escouade des fouines la grande nouvelle. Elle avait acquiescé, mais avait regretté son acceptation au moment même où elle avait mis le pied dans le labo. Elle craignait que Booth engage une fanfare ou un parachutiste pour annoncer ce qu'il appelait la nouvelle du siècle et c'était avec beaucoup d'efforts qu'elle tentait de se concentrer sur l'enquête en cours.

« Dr. Edison, avez-vous examiné les sutures crâniennes de la victime?

- Oui, les sutures crâniennes et le développement des molaires laissent croire que la victime était âgée d'environ quinze ans. Il avait cependant une usure non-habituelle dans le joint entre la clavicule et l'humérus droit. Comme s'il effectuait souvent un mouvement de va-et-vient de gauche à droit et de haut en bas. Il y avait aussi des indicateurs laissant supposer que la victime portait quelque chose de très lourd sur ses épaules pendant une longue période de temps. Il semblerait que ses incisives et son os palatin aient été fracturés par un objet qui ait été forcé à l'intérieur de sa bouche. Il me reste à prendre des mesures afin de déterminer la dimension de l'objet, mais mes premières trouvailles laissent deviner un objet de forme tubulaire.

- J'ai trouvé une grande quantité de polyuréthane sur ses vêtements, avait annoncé Hodgins tenant dans ses mains un plateau contenant toutes sortes d'échantillons. Le polyuréthane peut servir dans des colles, peintures, plastique, caoutchouc et plusieurs autres composantes. Je vais le passer au masse-spectonomètre afin d'en apprendre davantage sur sa nature. J'ai aussi retrouvé des échardes d'érable et de plâtre.

- Attendez, vous n'avez toujours pas entendu la meilleure, avait dit Camille en pénétrant sur la plateforme. Mon examen de ce qui restait des poumons montre une grande quantité de polyuréthane à l'intérieur des alvéoles. Le tueur a vraisemblablement forcé l'objet dont le docteur Edison a fait mention dans la gorge de la victime et l'a étouffé avec le polyuréthane qui s'y trouvait».

Alors que Brennan allait commenter sur l'image horrible qui se dressait dans sa tête, elle entendit le son de la clochette d'une carte passant la sécurité de la plateforme. Elle se retourna et avant de savoir ce qui se passait, elle se retrouva attaquée par des lèvres qu'elle reconnaissait être celles de Booth. Répondant au langoureux baiser, évidemment non-professionnel, mais qui, dans sa situation hormonale actuelle était particulièrement la bienvenue, elle plaça une main sur la joue de Booth et rompit l'embrassade avant qu'il ne la prenne devant ses collègues et amis. Il sourit.

« Salut, dit-il d'un air niais.

- Salut », répondit-elle avec le même ton stupide alors qu'elle vit Booth faire quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru voir faire. Il se pencha, releva son haut juste suffisamment afin que ses collègues voient son petit ventre gonflé et l'y embrassa.

« Salut bébé! Avait-il dit avant de se relever pour faire face à sa bien-aimée. Bones, je peux te parler dans ton bureau? Demanda-t-il alors que Brennan, toujours stupéfaite ne fit que oui de la tête et s'apprêta à le suivre. Continuez votre beau travail l'escouade des fouines ».

Complètement stupéfait par ce qu'ils venaient de voir, les trois scientifiques restèrent plusieurs secondes sans bouger d'un poil. Aucun d'eux n'avait même remarqué le plateau qu'Hodgins avait laissé tomber dans un lourd fracassement ou ses échantillons qui n'étaient dorénavant bons que pour les déchets biologiques.

« J'ai pas rêvé, là ? Demanda Clark, les yeux toujours écarquillés. Ce qui s'est passé vient réellement de se passer?

- Angie? Cria Hodgins à sa femme riant aux larmes sachant pertinemment ce qui venait de se passer sur la plateforme médicolégale.

- Seeley Booth, je vais te tuer! » Avait dit sarcastiquement Camille avant de se mettre à rire de son ami qui avait toujours eu le don de la surprendre.

* * *

><p>« T'as engrossé ma meilleure anthropologue judiciaire! S'était écrié Cam en croisant Booth à sa sortie du bureau de Brennan.<p>

- Par pitié, ne le dis pas comme ça!

- Je pourrais le dire autrement : t'as bais…

- Arrête, arrête, je t'en prie, arrête! Oui, Bones est enceinte et oui, je suis le père et avant que tu dises quoique ce soit, non le bébé n'était pas prévu, mais il est la bienvenue.

- Elle a un bon moment de fait, son ventre.

- Elle en est à quinze semaines.

- Oh! Comprenant immédiatement les répercussions de cette information.

- Ouais, euhm… certains… certains… hésitait-il, cherchant les mots appropriés pour décrire la situation, certains événements ont été catalyseurs dans notre relation.

- Relation?

- T'as vu le baiser! Lui sourit-il.

- Et comment je vais faire moi pour faire rouler ce labo sans mon anthropologue-vedette?

- Tu t'es débrouillée six semaines sans Angela et Hodgins, tu te débrouilleras sans elle quelques mois, la taquina-t-il.

- T'as dit quelques mois? S'affola-t-elle.

- Bye Camille, rit-il en se séparant de la pathologiste avant de se faire interrompre à nouveau.

- Seeley!

- Quoi, Camille?

- Félicitations, t'as l'air heureux!

- Je le suis!

- Et si tu lui fais encore du mal, je t'arrache les couilles et je les donne à Hodgins pour qu'il fasse une de ses expériences sur elles!

- Ne t'en fais pas à ce propos! » Il se retourna et Cam l'observa sortir du labo, le sourire collé aux lèvres.

Elle hochait de la tête. Elle connaissait Seeley Booth depuis près de vingt ans; elle coroner, lui enquêteur, ils avaient toujours eu d'une quelconque manière cette étrange amitié – parfois avec bénéfice – qui était aussi satisfaisante que frustrante. Elle le connaissait comme le fond de sa poche et savait reconnaitre un Booth sincèrement et authentiquement heureux. Elle devait s'avouer soulager de voir son ami toucher enfin au bonheur. Elle savait que sa petite aventure avec Hannah avait été pour un temps apaisante pour lui ; il avait semblé remonter à la surface de ce gouffre dans lequel il s'était effondré peu avant son départ pour l'Afghanistan. Elle ignorait pourquoi d'ailleurs il était devenu soudainement si malheureux même si elle se doutait bien que quelque chose s'était passée entre lui et le docteur Brennan. Mais elle savait aussi que cette relation avec la journaliste le poussait un peu à agir d'une manière qui n'était pas totalement lui-même et même si elle essayait de lui en glisser mot, il n'écoutait rien. Il avait fallu qu'il fasse la gaffe de la demander en mariage pour s'apercevoir que même s'il semblait être heureux avec elle, il ne l'était pas.

Elle ignorait toujours ce qui s'était passé entre lui et le docteur Brennan pour que les événements d'aujourd'hui se soient passés – et elle avait bien intention de l'interroger jusqu'à ce qu'il cède et lui dise tout – mais elle était contente de voir son ami toucher enfin au bonheur qu'il méritait tant!

Il n'y avait qu'une seule ombre au tableau. Il fallait qu'il trouve son bonheur auprès de sa meilleure anthropologue judiciaire qui devrait probablement quitter le labo bientôt pour profiter des joies de la maternité.

« Je suppose que vous vous infiltrez dans mon bureau pour me parler de ma grossesse », avait dit froidement l'anthropologue lorsqu'elle avait pénétré dans son bureau, toujours un peu sous l'effet de la surprise.

« Oui, pardonnez-moi, docteur Brennan. Félicitations! Je suppose que vous êtes contente de la tournure des événements.

- Je trouve que même si elle n'était pas planifiée, cette grossesse m'apporte beaucoup de joie que je n'avais pas anticipée. J'apprécie énormément l'idée de la maternité et la relation avec Booth m'apporte également énormément de bonheur.

- Je suis sincèrement contente pour vous.

- Merci. Je suppose que vous voulez discuter de congé de maternité.

- Oui… Booth m'a dit que vous en étiez à quinze semaines.

- Oui, selon le médecin, je devrais accoucher en janvier. Je planifiais donc prendre congé pour le temps des Fêtes et revenir au boulot au début de mars. Qu'en pensez-vous?

- Vous savez, vous pouvez prendre plus de temps si vous le souhaitez, personne ne vous en voudra si vous prenez plus que les six semaines suggérées pour vous remettre de l'accouchement.

- Je lis présentement plusieurs ouvrages sur les premiers mois de la vie des nourrissons et vous avez raison, il est mentionné qu'il est à l'avantage de l'enfant que sa mère soit avec lui pendant les deux premières années de vie. Ce n'est cependant pas un sacrifice que je souhaite faire. Je me demandais donc, s'il était possible d'organiser un service de garde d'enfants ou un dispositif qui me permettrait d'amener avec moi mon enfant au laboratoire.

- Par dispositif, vous voulez signifier…

- Selon mes lectures, au cours des premiers mois, s'il est tempéré, le bébé ne fera essentiellement que dormir, il sera alors facile de l'amener dans le bureau afin qu'il dorme. Toutefois, vers le cinquième mois de vie, lorsqu'il commencera à être plus actif, je crois qu'il serait bon que l'institut engage une personne qui serait disposée à s'occuper de l'enfant pendant que je travaille sur les enquêtes. Je l'amènerais bien avec moi, mais la plateforme médico-légale et les scènes de crime ne sont guère des endroits appropriés pour un nourrisson ou un bambin.

- Vous voulez que l'institut engage une nounou?

- Essentiellement oui. Il serait aussi plus facile pour Angela et Hodgins de concilier leur travail et leur vie de famille. Je crois qu'ils ont l'intention de se reproduire en grande quantité.

- Écoutez docteur Brennan, j'ignore si le laboratoire est un endroit approprié pour installer un service de garde. Je ne dis pas non, mais, je crois que je vais réfléchir avant de vous donner une réponse définitive.

- Je comprends bien votre point de vue. Si la réponse tend vers la négative, je suppose que Booth et moi allons réfléchir à des alternatives.

- Bien, dit Cam avant de se retourner pour sortir du labo.

- Et peut-être la perspective de toutes ces grossesses dans le labo pourra vous faire changer d'idée à propos du fait que vous ne voulez pas avoir d'enfants qui soient biologiquement vôtres! »

Cam était habituée aux remarques directes du docteur Brennan. Elle jonglait avec elles tous les jours, mais elle dût s'arrêter un moment en entendant ce que venait de dire le docteur Brennan. Elle, revisiter l'idée d'avoir des enfants?

« Ai-je été insensible? Booth m'a dit une fois qu'en voyant un nouveau-né, les hormones nous poussaient à vouloir à notre tour un enfant. J'ai découvert qu'il avait raison. Malgré que j'étais déjà consciente de ma grossesse lors de la naissance de Michael Staccato Vincent, de voir le bébé m'a rassuré dans ma décision de garder le bébé! »

Cam avait eu peine à retrouver sa voix pour dire : « il n'y a pas de mal, docteur Brennan ». Et à la vitesse de l'éclair elle avait quitté le bureau avant même que quelqu'un puisse dire « rapport de toxicologie ».

_À suivre… plus ou moins_

* * *

><p>Dans le prochain chapitre: Parker, Max, Hank apprennent la nouvelle du siècle et le FBI a son mot à dire!<p> 


	2. Annonciations 2: Famille et FBI

**NA :** Wow, merci beaucoup pour la réaction au premier chapitre! Je suis contente que vous ayez apprécié l'humour. En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise autant. Juste pour des fins de clarifications, je crois que Brennan va toujours appeler Booth par son nom de famille tout comme Angela appelle parfois Hodgins ainsi. Je crois que c'est simplement parce qu'ils sont plus familiers avec ce nom.

**NA2:** Toute ressemblance à d'autres FF est fortuite.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>: Annonciations 2 (Famille et FBI)

_Le samedi suivant, 13h57, rue de Washington, direction : bloc appartement de Brennan_

La pluie tombait drue sur les rues de Washington ce samedi-là et toutes les activités extérieures que Booth avait prévues faire avec Bones et son fils afin de l'amadouer à la grande nouvelle étaient littéralement tombées à l'eau. Il lui avait fallu plusieurs heures de réflexion afin d'en arriver à un nouveau plan : aller se baigner dans la piscine de Bones avant d'annoncer à son fils que non seulement, il était entré en relation avec Bones, mais qu'elle et lui attendaient maintenant un petit frère ou une petite sœur pour Parker.

Il conduisait nerveusement, ignorant clignotant et feu rouge. C'était même Parker qui lui avait fait remarquer le piéton furieux qui brandissait son point après que Booth lui ait coupé la route.

« Ça va, papa? Avait demandé le brillant enfant de neuf ans à ses côtés.

- Ouais… ouais! Papa est seulement nerveux! Il a une grosse enquête en cours, avait-il dit.

- Tu sais, tu n'es plus obligé de me parler comme un bébé, je comprends les choses, maintenant.

- Évidemment que tu es grand! Je suppose que j'oublie de temps à autre que tu as grandi!

- C'est cool, on n'a pas passé beaucoup de temps ensemble depuis que tu es revenu d'Afghanistan.

- C'est vrai et tu sais que je suis désolé pour ça.

- C'était la faute d'Hannah de toute façon. Elle ne m'aimait pas beaucoup et te gardait toujours pour elle.

- Quoi? C'est vraiment ce que tu penses? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu te sentais comme cela?

- Elle est partie maintenant, ça n'a plus d'importance.

- Tu sais, je pourrais bien me faire une nouvelle copine un jour.

- Pas avant longtemps, j'espère ».

Booth ravala sa salive nerveusement. Il n'avait définitivement pas pensé que la conversation tournerait ainsi. Tournant dans le garage souterrain du bloc appartement où vivait Bones, Parker devint soudainement réellement fébrile.

« J'ai vraiment hâte de voir, Bones! Ça fait une éteeeernité que je l'ai pas vue! J'espère qu'elle va bien.

- Je peux te promettre qu'elle va super bien, Park. Elle a beaucoup de bonnes choses qui lui arrivent ces jours-ci.

- Comme?

- Laissons-la les annoncer elle-même!

- J'espère qu'elle n'a pas de copain. Tout ce qu'il nous faudrait, maintenant, serait que Bones ait un copain et qu'elle ne puisse plus passer de temps avec nous.

- Je peux te promettre qu'on va passer de plus en plus de temps avec elle dans les prochains mois.

- Génial! Disait-il en approchant de l'ascenseur. C'est moi qui appuie sur le bouton! »

C'est en poussant au minimum quatre fois le bouton de l'étage où habitait Brennan que Parker s'effectua. Rapidement, arrivé à la porte de Brennan, les garçons y frappèrent pour laisser découvrir une Bones cernée, mais enthousiaste à l'idée de voir ces deux hommes préférés.

« Bones, ça va? Avait demandé Booth en apercevant le visage pâle de sa copine au moment même où elle avait ouvert la porte.

- Oui, simple fatigue dû à l'état actuel des choses, rien d'alarmant.

- Tu es malade, Bones?

- Non, Parker, je…

- Parker! On ne pose pas ces questions! On ne fait que demander si une personne va bien et ensuite on n'insiste pas davantage. C'est la simple politesse.

- Booth, ça va, je t'assure.

- Non, je m'excuse, Bones, avait dit Parker avec politesse. Papa a raison, je n'aurais pas du t'embarrasser.

- Tu es pardonné Parker, entrez! Ne restez pas dans le couloir. Je peux vous offrir quelque chose à boire? Du jus, du lait?

- Tu as du jus?

- Orange, ça te va?

- Super!

- Je vais chercher.

- Je te suis, Bones, dit-il en suivant sa copine vers le coin cuisine. Tu es certaine que ça va?

- J'ai eu quelques difficultés à dormir cette nuit.

- Le bébé t'a tenu éveillé? Avait-il demandé, avide d'informations à propos de son enfant à naître.

- Non, j'ai découvert qu'il était inconfortable de dormir seule dans un lit lorsque nous nous sommes habitués à dormir à deux.

- Oh! Je te manquais! Taquina-t-il.

- Ouais, l'idée que tu ne sois pas près de moi m'a tenue réveillée une bonne partie de la nuit.

- Demain soir, je serai avec toi et je te promets qu'on n'aura plus jamais à passer une nuit séparés si tu le souhaites.

- J'apprécierais beaucoup! Dit-elle prenant le verre de jus qu'elle venait de verser et se dirigea vers la partie salon suivi de Booth qui s'était servi une bière. Voilà Parker.

- Merci. Papa m'a dit que tu avais une nouvelle à nous annoncer.

- En fait, Parker, s'interjeta son père dans la discussion, _nous_ avons une nouvelle à _t'_annoncer.

- Ok…

- Tu te souviens quand tu souhaitais que Bones et moi sortions ensemble…

- Pour que vous vous mariez et que vous achetiez une piscine, c'était stupide ça!

- Ouais, mais en fait, ce que je ne t'avais pas dit, à l'époque, c'est que j'avais un gros béguin pour Bones.

- Ça, je le savais déjà.

- Vraiment?

- Ouais, tes yeux pétillent plus quand elle est avec nous.

- Vraiment? Questionna Bones, amusée.

- Il lui arrive même de tourner au rouge lorsque je lui parle de toi.

- C'est… euhm… très intéressant, sourit Brennan.

- En fait, dit Booth cherchant à détourner la conversation, Bones et moi nous nous en sommes parlé et comme elle aussi avait un ÉNORME béguin pour moi, souriait-il à sa copine qui paraissait offusquée par ses propos, nous avons décidé de sortir ensemble.

- Alors, vous êtes comme copain/copine, maintenant? Tu es son petit-ami et elle est ta petite-amie? Vous vous collez tout le temps et vous dormez chez l'autre et vous faites le crack-boom?

- Exactement. Je sais que tu as dit que tu ne voulais pas que j'aie de copine avant longtemps mais… »

Il fut interrompu par son fils qui vint leur faire un énorme câlin à lui et à Bones.

« Je ne voulais pas tu aies de copine parce que je ne voulais pas que Bones soit triste! Elle est triste quand tu as une copine! Mais si ELLE est ta copine, c'est différent.

- Je suis contente que tu sois de cet avis, Parker, sourit-elle au petit homme.

- En fait, Park, il y a une autre chose dont on voulait te parler.

- Vous vous mariez?

- Non, mais … commença-t-il avant que Bones lui jette un regard assassin, c'est une autre excellente nouvelle. Bones est enceinte, elle attend un bébé et c'est moi qui suis le père.

- Tu vas avoir un autre bébé? Demanda-t-il à son père.

- Ouais, tu vas avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur! » Avait-il annoncé en grande pompe avec tout l'enthousiasme que demandait une telle nouvelle.

Pourtant, Parker resta figé un bon moment sur le sofa de Bones absorbant la nouvelle. Lorsqu'il bougea enfin, il déposa lourdement son verre de jus sur la table faisant renverser quelques gouttes, se leva et se dirigea droit vers la salle de bain où il claqua la porte et la ferma à double tour.

« Ok, ce n'est définitivement pas comme ça que j'imaginais que ça allait se passer, dit Booth en se levant pour se diriger vers la salle de bain.

- Attends, je vais essayer de lui parler, interrompit Brennan qui se leva et se dirigea vers la porte close de la salle de bain. Parker? Parker, c'est Bones, est-ce que je peux entrer?

- NON! Va-t-en! Disait Parker en pleurant.

- Parker, je sais que c'est une grosse nouvelle qu'on t'annonce ton père et moi. Ce n'est pas toujours joyeux d'avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur spécialement à ton âge.

- C'est pas ça!

- C'est quoi alors?

- Va-t-en!

- Tu sais, Parker, que ton père et moi t'aimons beaucoup! Le bébé, même si nous sommes contents qu'il arrive n'était pas complètement prévu dans nos plans.

- Vraiment?

- Vraiment… alors pourquoi es-tu triste?

- Ça fait des années que je souhaite que papa et toi deveniez copain/copine et maintenant qu'on peut en profiter tous les trois, on ne peut pas en profiter parce qu'il va y avoir un bébé dans nos pattes. Et en plus, le bébé va toujours rester avec vous et moi, je ne suis avec vous qu'une semaine sur deux! Le bébé va devenir le préféré de papa et de toi et vous allez m'oublier!

- Oh Parker. Ton père et moi, nous allons toujours t'aimer! Jamais ce bébé ne va voler l'amour que nous avons pour toi! S'il y a une chose, c'est qu'on va t'aimer encore plus puisque nous allons être encore plus heureux! Et puis, tu sais, le bébé n'arrivera pas avant Noël, nous avons tout l'été et tout l'automne ainsi qu'une partie du début de l'hiver pour nous amuser les trois ensembles.

- Vraiment?

- Ouais, le bébé doit encore beaucoup grossir avant qu'il soit prêt à venir au monde.

- Il a combien de mois?

- Un peu plus de trois mois.

- Ça veut dire qu'il reste un peu plus de cinq mois avant qu'il arrive.

- Excellentes maths, Parker! Et tu sais quoi? Je voulais en parler à ton père et toi ce weekend. Et si nous faisions un voyage pendant les vacances scolaire ton père, toi et moi.

- Comme aller à Disneyworld?

- J'avais plutôt imaginé aller dans un endroit comme le Pérou, la Chine ou l'Égypte.

- Et aller voir des momies?

- Exactement! Il faut évidemment en parler à tes parents d'abord, mais si tout fonctionne bien, ça pourrait être plaisant de faire un voyage juste nous trois avant l'arrivée du bébé. Qu'en penses-tu? »

Il n'y eut aucune réponse de Parker. Tout ce qu'elle entendit fut le son d'un enfant qui se mouchait, des bruits de pas, le déclic de la serrure qui se déverrouillait et la porte qui s'ouvrit. Parker s'avança vers Bones et sans dire un mot de plus, ils se donnèrent un câlin.

« Je suis désolé, Bones. Je ne voulais pas faire le bébé.

- Je comprends ta tristesse, Parker! Je n'ai jamais eu de jeune frère ou sœur, mais je ne peux que m'imaginer ce que c'est d'avoir une telle nouvelle à ton âge!

- Salut bébé, je suis ton grand frère! Tu crois que le bébé nous entend? Dit-il en caressant le petit ventre de la jeune femme.

- Comme je l'ai mentionné cette semaine à ton père, le fœtus a des facultés auditives à ce stade de son développement, mais n'a pas la capacité cognitive de faire le lien entre les stimuli auditifs et son environnement.

- Hein?

- Bones veut dire que le bébé t'entend, mais qu'il ne sait pas qu'il t'entend, avait dit Booth, qui attendait depuis on-ne-savait-quand du coin du corridor.

- Ah ok, est-ce qu'on y va maintenant à la piscine? J'ai vraiment hâte te montrer ma nouvelle bombe 360, Bones! Elle est magistrale.

- Magistrale?

- C'est mon nouveau mot, ça! Ma-gis-trale! Dit-il en courant prendre son matériel dans le séjour.

- Depuis quand es-tu là? Avait demandé Brennan à Booth une fois le gamin hors de portée d'ouïe.

- Assez longtemps! Le Pérou?

- C'est une idée que j'aie eue.

- Tu n'as pas pensé m'en parler avant de le mentionner à mon fils.

- Je l'ai bien averti que je devais t'en parler d'abord.

- Ah! Et si je dis non, je serai le méchant, c'est ça?

- Ce n'est vraiment pas mon intention de te faire passer pour…

- Je blague, Bones. Nous trois? Le Pérou?

- ou la Chine, … ou l'Égypte? Si tu veux bien sûr!

- C'est clair que je le veux!

- Magistral! Dit Bones en riant alors que Booth s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

- Tu sais que tu seras la meilleure maman du monde?

- Je doute qu'on puisse évaluer la qualité de toutes les mères de la Terre…

- T'as vu la manière dont tu t'es occupé du problème? Pas de cris, presque pas de pleurs.

- Il n'avait besoin que d'être écouté, Booth!

- C'est exactement ce que je disais, dit-il avant de l'embrasser.

- Est-ce que vous êtes en train de vous embrasser parce que j'ai vraiment hâte d'aller à la piscine!

- On arrive, Parker, dit Bones en donnant un dernier baiser à son amant. Bon! Allons voir cette fabuleuse bombe 360! »

* * *

><p><em>Dimanche, 12 :42, véhicule de Booth, direction : maison de retraite Willow River<em>

« Ok, on s'entend? Personne ne dit rien à Pops à propos de la grossesse de Bones; je vais amener lentement la nouvelle. Il n'est pas question qu'il nous pète une crise cardiaque avant de voir son prochain arrière-petit-enfant! »

Les jointures de Booth sur le volant tournaient tranquillement vers le blanc alors que la vitesse du véhicule augmentait à une vitesse un peu alarmante. Il jeta un œil à son fils dans le rétroviseur qui hocha oui de la tête, puis à Bones qui semblait plus qu'inquiète.

« Booth, je souhaiterais que Hank ait l'occasion de voir le prochain Booth avant que tu nous tues tous dans un accident de voiture! »

Il était nerveux. Il était même terriblement nerveux. Il était conscient qu'il n'avait pas de véritable raison d'être nerveux. Hank adorait Bones et il ne pouvait qu'être content de la tournure des événements. Pourtant, il avait un nouvel enfant en dehors du mariage et la dernière personne au monde qu'il voulait décevoir était son grand-père. Il sentait son cœur battre à une vitesse folle, ses mains étaient moites et n'arrivaient pas à garder son attention sur la route.

« Peut-être devrais-je conduire! Avait dit Brennan dans un vain effort de sauver sa vie.

- Je vais bien. Nous allons simplement passer un dimanche après-midi avec Pops et si l'opportunité d'annoncer la nouvelle se présente, je vais le faire. Autrement, nous gardons notre clapet fermé!

- Si au moins tu pouvais croire ce que tu viens de dire! »

Booth regarda Bones un instant et se força à se calmer un peu. Elle avait raison. Tout allait bien se passer. Il n'y avait pas de raisons pour que tout ne se passe pas bien… non?

« CREVETTE, avait dit le vieil homme en voyant son petit fils sortir de son SUV.

- Eh! Pops! Dit l'homme en donnant une grande embrassade à son grand-père

- Eh! Parker, mini-crevette, tu as l'air encore plus grand que la dernière fois que je t'ai vu. Si ça continue, tu vas devenir plus grand que moi!

- J'y compte bien, taquina le jeune homme.

- Et si ce n'est pas la magnifique Temperance?

- Bonjour Hank!

- Mon Dieu, tu sembles encore plus belle aujourd'hui que la dernière fois que je t'ai vue! Seeley, quand vas-tu te réveiller et faire d'elle une honnête femme? »

Évidemment, Booth n'avait rien dit. Il ne fit que ravaler sa salive et baissa le regard, geste qui ne fut pas perdu par le fin observateur qu'était ton grand-père.

« Et si on allait faire une promenade dans le parc? La journée est magnifique, non? »

La journée était magnifique. Le soleil était chaud, le vent était frais et les esprits étaient légers. Marchant tranquillement, entretenant une conversation légère, trois Booth et une Brennan traversèrent le parc, mais bientôt, le vieillard sentant sa propre fatigue, une pause fut requise. Évidemment le plus jeune des Booth n'avaient aucune envie de s'assoir des heures sur un banc de parc en attendant que passe le temps.

« Eh, Bones, tu as envie de se lancer le ballon de foot (1)? Demanda-t-il en montrant son ballon ovale.

- Ton ballon semble avoir une ergonomie appropriée pour les longues distances. Sa manœuvrabilité risque toutefois d'être diminuée par sa forme.

- Que viens-tu de dire?

- Tu devras me montrer la technique appropriée pour lancer le ballon. La mauvaise technique risque de faire voler le ballon un peu partout dans les airs.

- Ah! Papa, on peut?

- Oui, petit homme, mais pas question de lancer des bombes. Seulement des passes faciles à attraper, vise la tête! » Avait-il averti alors que son fils comprit immédiatement que ce ballon pointu reçu dans le ventre de Brennan pouvait avoir des répercussions horribles pour son éventuel petit-frère ou petite-sœur. Il hocha oui de la tête et tira Bones par la main jusqu'à un terrain vague où il lui enseigna comment placer ses doigts sur les sutures du ballon.

« J'ai entendu aux nouvelles que le procès de ton ancien copain, Broasky, commence la semaine prochaine.

- Il n'est pas mon copain. C'est un ancien collègue qui a pris un mauvais virage professionnel.

- C'est Temperence qui te dit de dire ça comme ça?

- Elle a raison. C'est vrai que j'ai, autrefois, admiré le travail de Broadsky, mais au moment où il a décidé de se mettre à tirer sur moi et sur mes collègues...

- Seigneur, Seeley! Tu dois commencer à être plus prudent au boulot! Tu ne peux plus risquer ta vie tous les jours comme tu l'as déjà fait. Tu as une femme et deux enfants qui ont besoin de toi maintenant! »

Il prit à Booth quelques secondes pour réaliser ce que son grand-père venait de dire. Il se retourna vers lui et lança un regard à son grand-père.

« Comment sais-tu…

- Allons Seeley, tu n'as pas vu les regards qu'elle te jette et la manière qu'elle touche son ventre chaque fois qu'elle n'a pas la balle, il ne faut pas être médecin pour comprendre qu'elle a une brioche au four. Elle en est à combien de semaine?

- Elle commence sa seizième, affirma-t-il cachant mal son sourire. Tu as tord pour une chose, par contre, Bones n'est ma femme.

- Fiancée, alors.

- Non, tu ne comprends pas. Elle refuse de me marier. Je lui répète encore et encore, mais elle refuse catégoriquement.

- Et puis alors? Temperence est une femme moderne. Elle est riche, intelligente, magnifique et elle attend ton enfant. Que veux-tu de plus? Tu n'as pas besoin d'un bout de papier pour lui dire que tu l'aimes et qu'elle t'aime aussi.

- Bien sûr je l'aime, j'ai été amoureux d'elle du moment où je l'ai vue.

- Alors pourquoi te fais-tu du mal à la demander en mariage à répétition? Aime-la, c'est tout ce qu'elle demande! »

Booth resta silencieux un instant et la regarda jouer avec Parker. Elle avait, évidemment compris immédiatement la technique adéquate pour lancer le ballon, technique qu'il avait pris, lui-même, quelques années à maîtriser. Il les observait maintenant, pendant que son fils expliquait à la femme qu'il aimait la technique du triangle pour attraper les passes. Peut-être que Pops avait raison, peut-être que de l'aimer était suffisant, peut-être qu'une vie avec Bones, Parker et le bébé n'avait pas réellement besoin de la fameuse cérémonie de mariage.

« Tu as raison, dit-il finalement.

- Évidemment que j'aie raison! »

Ils n'avaient rien dit de plus, il ne restait rien à dire. Ils ne firent que contempler Brennan et Parker jouer au ballon, Bones et Booth se volant un regard de temps à autre.

* * *

><p><em>Lundi, 2 :09, chambre à coucher de Brennan<em>

« Oh… mon… Dieu…, dit-elle haletante, cherchant son souffle, tombant sur le matelas sur son dos, des grosses gouttes de sueur coulant sur son front.

- Tu peux… tu peux m'appeler Booth, rit-il, tout aussi haletant et en sueur alors qu'il tombait à côté de Brennan.

- Et quand on ne croyait que le sexe ne pouvait être meilleur…

- Ouais…

- Waouh.

- Tu l'as dit… ta hanche?

- Va bien, ne t'en fait pas. Je peux mentionner, sans aucun doute, que c'est le plus puissant orgasme que j'ai jamais eu.

- C'est réciproque ici! Dit-il avant de se pencher pour embrasser l'abdomen de Brennan. J'espère que tu as apprécié la promenade, mon bébé, parce que papa l'a certainement adoré, rit-il se laissant tomber à nouveau sur le lit afin de faire sortir quelques expirations. Waouh, j'ai vraiment besoin d'une douche.

- Moi aussi.

- Vas-y en premier, dit-il en plaçant ses mains derrière sa tête.

- Tu ne me laisses pas prendre ma douche en premier simplement pour me voir sortir du lit nue, non?

- Moi? NOoooon! Jamais! » Dit-il avec sarcasme en observant son amante sortir du lit, se prendre quelques morceaux de vêtements et se diriger vers la salle de bain. _Mais encore_, s'était-il murmuré à lui-même en souriant.

Il ignorait ce qui avait créé cette étincelle en lui ce soir. C'était peut-être l'idée d'abandonner la pression du mariage qui l'avait poussé à agir de la sorte, mais chose certaine, il n'avait jamais autant aimé Bones qu'aujourd'hui. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi majestueuse et merveilleuse qu'au moment où ils avaient pénétré la chambre à coucher. Il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il lui avait prit, mais il accueillerait ce genre de manque de contrôle n'importe quand.

Il entendit l'eau de la douche cesser de couler et leva le regard pour la voir sortir dans son plus affriolant des pyjamas qu'il n'avait eu l'occasion de voir dans la vie. Ses petites shorts de satin laissait voir ses interminables jambes et la plus indécentes des camisoles qu'il avait vu dans sa vie était juste assez courte pour qu'il aperçoive son ventre arrondi par la grossesse.

« Bones, si tu veux dormir un peu cette nuit, tu devrais porter autre chose, sourit-il avant de se lever pour l'embrasser.

- N'avais-tu pas une douche à prendre?

- Peut-être, dit-il en s'embrassant le cou de Brennan.

- Tu sais que le chemin le plus rapide entre deux points est la ligne droite, passer par mon cou et mon épaule pour arriver à la douche n'est vraiment pas efficace.

- Est-ce une blague que je viens d'entendre?

- Peut-être.

- Humour de fouine! J'aime bien, dit-il en l'embrassant une dernière fois sur les lèvres avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

- T'as assez faim pour commander du Thaï?

- J'ai toujours assez faim pour que tu commandes du Thaï! »

Elle rit un peu avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Elle signala le numéro du restaurant Thaï ouvert 24 heures qu'elle connaissait maintenant par cœur et commanda leur habituel repas. Alors qu'elle raccrochait le téléphone, elle entendit un son provenant de sa porte d'entrée. L'adrénaline l'envahit. Mais qui essayait d'entrer chez elle à cette heure du soir?

Pendant que les sons de la poignée s'accentuaient, Brennan se demandait sincèrement ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Booth était dans la douche, son arme de poing quelque part entre l'entrée de la chambre à coucher et le lit et elle ne pouvait risquer s'y rendre et de se faire prendre par le cambrioleur, s'il s'agissait d'un cambrioleur. Elle empoigna un poêlon et se cacha en attendant l'entrée de l'intrus. Lorsque pénétra enfin l'enceinte de sa porte, elle se jeta sur lui le menaça de l'ustensile.

« Ah!

- Tempe arrête!

- Papa? S'exclama-t-elle avant d'abaisser le poêlon. Tu es cinglé? J'aurais pu te tuer! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

- Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir, Tempe.

- Papa…

- J'ai besoin d'un endroit pour dormir.

- Tu n'avais pas une copine chez qui tu restais pendant que tu étais en ville?

- Elle m'a foutu à la porte. Je vais t'épargner les détails. Ta chambre d'amis est libre, je suppose?

- Tu aurais dû appeler!

- Je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

- Je ne dormais pas.

- Bones, ça va? J'ai entendu un cri… Max? »

Évidemment, Booth avait choisi ce moment précis pour apparaître flambant nu et complètement trempé dans la pièce, armé seulement de son pistolet. Il arrêta net sa course en voyant le père de sa petite amie dans le hall d'entrée, les sourcils levés au plafond à la vue de son plus simple appareil. Embarrassé, Booth trouva rapidement un vase pour cacher ce qui n'aurait jamais dû être vu.

« Je vais… avait-il dit en pointant la chambre à coucher.

- Je vois pourquoi tu tenais tant à ce que j'appelle, avait dit Max à la blague

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

- Je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose entre vous deux après le meurtre de Jeff. Ça fait longtemps que vous deux… euh…

- Papa!

- Oublie ça. Tu devrais aller voir Booth, par contre. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il sorte de la chambre de ci-tôt! Dit l'homme à Brennan qui n'hocha que la tête avant de se rendre à l'intérieur de la chambre.

- Booth? Dit-elle en ouvrant la porte pour le retrouver en boxer, assis au pied du lit, fixant le vide comme s'il vivait sa dernière heure.

- Tu sais, Bones, j'avais un plan pour annoncer à ton père que nous étions ensemble. J'avais tout prévu dans ma tête, l'endroit où nous serions, les choses que j'allais dire et surtout tous les témoins qui seraient présents parce qu'il n'était pas question d'annoncer à ton père que je t'ai mise enceinte s'il n'y avait pas au moins une centaine de témoins présents.

- D'abord, je doute fort que mon père sache pour ma grossesse. Et puis il se doutait déjà de notre relation la dernière fois que nous l'avons vu.

- Ça ne change pas le fait qu'il croit probablement à ce moment que je suis un pervers.

- … ou un homme prêt à tout pour me sauver, même si cela implique de tirer sur des vieillards complètement nu. Toi, complètement nu; pas les vieillards.

- Je ne serai plus jamais capable de le regarder dans les yeux!

- Tu l'as arrêté et accusé de meurtre, je crois qu'il a déjà une opinion faite de toi.

- Merci, Bones. Très rassurant!

- De rien, dit-elle alors que Booth lui lança un regard pointu. Oh, tu étais sarcastique.

- Ouais.

- Tu veux attendre quelques minutes pour sortir?

- Ouais.

- Tu veux que je prenne le temps de le calmer avant?

- Ouais.

- D'accord, dit-elle en donnant un baiser sur la tempe de Booth avant de se lever pour se diriger vers la salle de séjour.

- Eh, Bones? La stoppa-t-il avant qu'elle atteigne la porte.

- Oui, Booth?

- Au cas où ton père m'incère un pic-à-glace dans la nuque, m'étripe, me crucifie et me transforme en torche humaine, je voulais te dire que je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi, Booth. Et je ne crois pas que mon père va te faire tout ça.

- Ah non?

- Je crois qu'il va d'abord te couper les parties génitales, puis te poignarder, étriper, crucifier et brûler, le taquina-t-elle.

- Peux-tu me dire pourquoi tout le monde en veut à mes couilles? » Brennan ne répondit rien. Elle ne fit que sourire et quitter la chambre pour rejoindre son père en cuisine qui la regarda d'un air étrange.

« Je sais que c'est l'été, Tempe, mais ne risques-tu pas d'avoir froid avec ce pyjama? Blaga-t-il.

- Tu veux du Thaï? Je viens d'en commander, tenta-t-elle de changer de sujet.

- Ah! Je suppose que ça explique bien des choses.

- Quoi?

- Ne le prend pas mal, chérie, tu es toujours autant, sinon plus magnifique qu'avant, mais est-ce possible que tu aies pris un peu de poids? Je suppose que si vous vous commandez du Thaï tous les soirs Booth et toi, tu dois avoir pris quelques kilos.

- Premièrement, mes habitudes alimentaires sont très saines, papa, ne t'en fait pas. Deuxièmement, ma prise de poids n'a rien à voir avec le fait de manger de la nourriture à préparation rapide… »

Max l'observa un instant et en scrutant la silhouette de sa fille. Il eut y cru voir celle de sa Ruth, 36 ans plus tôt. Son visage un peu plus charnu, son ventre un peu rond, les yeux pétillants…

« Oh mon Dieu, dit-il en s'assoyant.

- Papa, tu vas bien.

- Tu es enceinte?

- Oui.

- C'est bien Booth le père?

- Évidemment que c'est Booth le père.

- Bien, il faut s'assurer que je tue le bon gars!

- Non tu ne tueras pas Booth, papa. La grossesse n'était pas prévue, mais c'est une erreur que nous avons fait de façon commune. Booth n'est pas qu'à blâmer là-dedans. Si tu dois tuer quelqu'un pour cette grossesse, tu devras nous tuer tous les deux.

- Désolé Tempe, mais je suis un peu biaisé.

- Papa.

- Tu ne comprends pas qu'il t'a mis enceinte! Vous commencez à peine à sortir ensemble.

- Nous nous sommes entendus pour habiter ensemble d'ici à ce que le bébé soit à terme.

- Il n'a même pas eu les couilles de te demander en mariage!

- En fait, papa, ce que tu avances est erroné, Booth m'a demandé en mariage à plusieurs reprises déjà. C'est moi qui refuse.

- Mais… pourquoi?

- Parce que je ne crois pas au mariage.

- Je croyais que tu pensais que le mariage était une institution pour laquelle tu devais avoir une raison pour y entrer. Si le bébé n'est pas une raison suffisante, je ne vois pas ce que le serait!

- … papa…

- Écoute Tempe, je sais que tu es une femme moderne et que tu n'as pas besoin d'un morceau de papier pour prouver ton engagement, mais nous ne sommes pas en Europe ici (2). Les couples en union civile n'ont pas les mêmes droits que les couples mariés.

- C'est ridicule! Dit-elle en s'assoyant à côté de son père.

- Je sais chérie, mais tu dois comprendre que ta vision des choses est beaucoup plus évoluée que celle de la majorité des gens. Dans trente ou quarante ans, peut-être que les Américains pourront avoir des enfants en dehors du mariage sans subir le jugement des autres. Mais pour l'instant, ce n'est pas le cas. ET il y a un autre facteur que tu oublies là-dedans, c'est Booth…

- Je croyais que tu voulais tuer Booth.

- Oh, dans mes fantasmes, il est déjà en train de se faire dévorer par des rats! Mais dans la réalité, il est définitivement le meilleur homme pour être le père de tes enfants. Je sais qu'il t'aime comme un fou et quelque chose me dit qu'il n'est pas fâché à l'idée d'être père.

- Il est très heureux, oui.

- Mais il n'est pas totalement comblé…

- Il dit qu'il veut m'épouser parce qu'il m'aime et veut le prouver à tout le monde et à Dieu. Je ne crois pas en Dieu.

- Mais tu crois aux gens, tu crois en l'amour. Donne sa chance à Booth, peut-être que le mariage n'est pas si effrayant qu'il ne le parait, Tempe.

- Je vais y réfléchir, mais tu sais que mon opinion ne changera probablement pas.

- Je ne compterais pas là-dessus, dit-il. Bon, je vais me coucher maintenant. La chambre d'amis est toujours au même endroit?

- Bien sûr.

- Parfait, bonne nuit, Tempe.

- Bonne nuit, papa, dit-elle doucement en se levant pour se diriger vers sa chambre à coucher.

- Tempe? L'arrêta-t-il.

- Quoi?

- Félicitations, ma chérie. Je suis très, très content pour toi!

- Merci, papa ».

* * *

><p><em>Mercredi matin, 8 :58, secrétariat du bureau du directeur-adjoint du FBI.<em>

Assis sur une chaise devant le bureau de Cullen, Booth n'arrivait pas à contrôler le frémissement de ses jambes qui faisait trembler le plancher de toute la pièce. Se faisant lancer de temps à autre un regard assassin de la part de la secrétaire qui était exaspérée par l'agent qui ne semblait pas pouvoir rester immobile plus d'une seconde, il jetait des regards partout dans la pièce observant les tableaux sans grande valeur qui s'y trouvait. La pauvre secrétaire, quant à elle, ne pouvant plus endurer le tremblotement constant des jambes de Booth, regardait l'heure dans le coin droit de son ordinateur. Deux minutes semblaient être une notion bien longue en se moment.

Lance Sweet fut le prochain à pénétrer, l'enceinte de la pièce. Prenant siège silencieusement aux côtés de Booth, elle observait la conversation muette que les deux hommes entretenaient. Il était clair qu'ils étaient de connivence pour peu importe quelle raison l'agent Booth avait prévu cette rencontre la veille. Évidemment, alors que la jeune secrétaire avait espéré que l'arrivée du jeune homme calme un peu le nerveux agent, il n'en fut pas le cas. Plus encore, au tremblement de ses jambes s'ajoutait maintenant le claquement de ses doigts. Ah! si 9h pouvait arriver!

Les tremblements arrêtèrent subitement, les claquements cessèrent soudainement, et alors qu'elle levait les yeux pour voir la cause de l'inattendu calme qui avait envahit la pièce, elle aperçut dans l'ouverture de la porte l'assistant-directeur Hacker fixer l'agent Booth du regard.

« Agent Booth, salua-t-il solennellement.

- Assistant-directeur Hacker, répondit-il sur le même ton, presque moqueur.

- Docteur Sweets.

- Assistant-directeur Hacker, se leva-t-il pour aller lui tendre la main avant de convaincre du regard Booth d'en faire de même.

- Je suis curieux de savoir quelle raison nous pousse à nous rencontrer ici à cette heure du matin ».

La secrétaire n'avait pas besoin d'en entendre plus. Exaspérée par le cirque qui se jouait dans son bureau, elle prit le combiné du téléphone et appuya sur le bouton sur lequel elle voulait appuyer depuis si longtemps déjà.

« Directeur Cullen? Votre rendez-vous de 9h est arrivé. Messieurs, appela-t-elle une fois le combiné raccroché, le directeur Cullen vous attend ».

Et lorsque les trois hommes eurent traversé la porte, elle souffla enfin un soupir de soulagement. _La paix!_

* * *

><p>« Assoyez-vous, vous voulez un café?<p>

- Non, dirent en même temps les trois hommes.

- Alors, je crois que nous doutons tous des raisons qui nous amènent ici ce matin, mais il serait opportun de laisser Booth nous le dire lui-même. Agent Booth?

- Ouais… euhm… par où commencer? Euhm… D'abord, vous connaissez mon taux de réussite dans mes enquêtes. Avec le docteur Brennan, nous avons le meilleur taux que le FBI n'ait jamais eu, en tout cas dans le district. Alors, je crois que pour ce que j'ai à dire, le bureau devrait prendre en compte ce fait avant que vous preniez quelque décision que ce soit. Il est aussi à mentionner que mon travail est éthiquement impeccable, à l'exception d'un incident il y a plusieurs années avec un clown au sommet d'un camion de crème glacée.

- Booth, pouvez-vous arriver à votre point que nous retournions le plus rapidement possible à notre boulot?

- Docteur Brennan et moi sommes entrés dans une relation amoureuse…

- Agent Booth, tenta d'interrompre Hacker.

- … et elle est enceinte », finit-il. Un silence lourd envahit la pièce. Personne n'osa prononcer parole, mais Booth voyait bien du coin de l'œil la réaction nerveuse qu'avait Hacker à l'annonce de sa nouvelle. Il était conscient que Hacker sentait que son _histoire,_ si histoire avait eu lieu, avec Brennan avait été laissée en plan lorsqu'elle était partie en Indonésie l'année précédente et qu'elle lui avait laissé une sensation d'amertume dans la bouche.

« Évidemment, je recommande que le partenariat entre l'agent Booth et le docteur Brennan soit immédiatement rompu, affirma Hacker. Je recommande aussi que le comité de discipline se penche sur des sanctions contre l'agent Booth.

- Sur quelles charges? Demanda Sweets, irrité par le ton belliqueux de Hacker.

- Manquement disciplinaire. Booth connaissait précisément les règles du FBI concernant les relations entre les membres du personnel…

- J'aimerais mentionner ici que le docteur Brennan n'est pas employé par le FBI, mais par l'Institut Jefferson.

- … et ses associés.

- Une minute, dit Sweets agité. On parle ici de sentiments et d'émotions développés entre deux êtres humains, pas d'une décharge inappropriée d'une arme à feu contre un objet quelconque! Oui, l'agent Booth savait les répercussions d'une éventuelle relation entre le docteur Brennan et lui, mais il savait aussi qu'il ne pouvait ignorer plus longtemps ce qu'il ressentait pour elle.

- Docteur Sweets, si je ne m'abuse vous êtes un ami de l'agent Booth? Demanda Hacker.

- Je suis aussi leur thérapeute depuis plus de trois ans. Écoutez, l'agent Booth et le docteur Brennan ont vécu plusieurs moments fort émotifs ensemble ces dernières années. Ils ont tous les deux fait face à la mort et ont tous les deux sauver la vie de l'autre. Ils ont survécu au fossoyeur, à Gormogon, à Jacob Broadsky et à plusieurs autres personnes qui en ont voulu à leur vie. Ces moments où l'on frôle la mort apporte avec eux un lourd bagage émotif et ils ont, tous les deux, développé des sentiments l'un pour l'autre qui, à un moment, ne pouvait plus être ignorés. Je suis même surpris que cette situation ne soit pas arrivée avant ».

Booth avait écouté l'échange entre Hacker et Sweets d'un air abasourdi. Il ne pouvait croire à quel point Sweets le défendait et défendait sa relation avec Bones. Gardant son silence, contemplant l'échange qui se déroulait devant lui, il espérait sérieusement que Cullen voit à quel point, briser son partenariat avec Bones serait dommageable pour le FBI.

« … et comme d'habitude, il a cédé à ses émotions et s'est envoyé en l'air avec le docteur Brennan.

- EH! Dit Booth un peu offusqué. Je vous interdis de parler comme ça de Bones!

- L'agent Booth a définitivement des problèmes de contrôle, avait dit Hacker avec un ton acrimonieux. Je me demande même si on ne doit pas le suspendre définiment de son poste sur le terrain. Il est clairement une menace pour la sécurité des gens.

- Booth n'a pas de problème d'impulsivité, enfin pas assez pour être menaçant! Il n'est qu'amoureux. N'avez-vous jamais été amoureux, directeur Hacker? Et vous, directeur Cullen.

- Ça suffit, dit Cullen en se levant. Waouh, on a l'impression d'être dans une garderie! Hacker, vos propos sont inappropriés et abusifs. Quant à vous docteur Sweets, on n'est pas dans une tribune sportive, ici! Un peu de retenue! Bon, c'est assez les sottises, on va se parler entre adultes matures! D'abord, la raison pour laquelle le FBI interdit les relations entre les agents de terrain est pour leur propre sécurité. Lorsqu'une personne aimée est en danger, on ne réagit pas de manière prudente ou tempérée et Dieu seul sait que c'est ce qui manque dans ce pays est de la tempérance, dit-il faisant sortir un petit sourire à Booth. Peut-être qu'il ne s'agit pas ici du meilleur choix de mot, mais pour revenir à nos moutons, il est simplement dangereux d'amener deux personnes impliquée sentimentalement sur le terrain.

- Directeur Cullen, tenta de dire Sweets.

- Sweets, je n'ai pas fini. Comme je le disais, il est dangereux de les amener sur le terrain ensemble. Toutefois, il est clair que ces deux là ressentent l'un pour l'autre des sentiments très forts. Que ce soit de l'amitié ou de l'amour, je m'en fiche un peu. C'est entre autre pour ça que je leur avais imposé une thérapie avec le docteur Sweets. Ça et le fait que Booth ait arrêté le père de Brennan pour le meurtre de mon propre patron. Bonne chance avec ça en passant, Booth. Sweets, croyez-vous que Booth et Brennan puisse toujours travailler ensemble malgré leur relation?

- Oui, je dois ajouter qu'ils sont très professionnels au travail en général… au point où je n'avais pas deviné qu'ils étaient en relation jusqu'à ce qu'il m'en parle la semaine dernière.

-Tout un thérapeute!

- Je suis habituellement très observateur, ignora-t-il le commentaire belliqueux de Hacker, et j'avais remarqué un changement dans leur relation, mais je croyais que c'était simplement attribuable au fait que l'équipe de l'institut Jefferson ait subi un grand traumatisme il y a quelques mois. Un événement de la sorte peut causer de grands changements dans l'ambiance d'une équipe de travail. Apparemment, j'avais mal évalué la nature de ces changements.

- Très bien. Il y a un autre problème, la grossesse du docteur Brennan.

- Ouais, dit Booth. À ce propos…

- Booth! Dit Cullen en levant la main. Je suppose qu'elle en est à son deuxième trimestre?

- Oui, directeur.

- Des problèmes de santé? Nausées, vomissements?

- Non, monsieur, le médecin dit même qu'elle a une bonne grossesse. Elle est en parfaite santé.

- Arrangeons-nous pour qu'il en reste ainsi! Voici ma décision, vous pouvez rester partenaire, mais à deux conditions, dit-il en voyant souffler Booth. La première est la reprise de la thérapie de couple hebdomadaire avec le docteur Sweets! Maintenant que votre relation a évolué, il est crucial que vous puissiez toujours garder contrôle de vous-mêmes pendant que vous êtes sur le terrain.

- Évidemment, dit Booth un peu ennuyé par la tournure des événements. _Une thérapie avec Sweets, vraiment?_ Avait-il pensé.

- La deuxième condition est d'assurer au docteur Brennan une sécurité complète. Aucun travail sur le terrain si la scène n'est pas complètement sécurisée et je compte sur vous, Booth pour que votre… euh… fiancée?

- Petite-amie serait davantage approprié.

- … petite-amie soit toujours en sécurité. Aucune exposition au suspect, aucune arrestation, aucune scène de crime risquée avec elle dans les parages. Tout ce qu'il me manquerait serait de savoir qu'une de mes anthropologues judiciaires enceinte botte le cul des suspects en mettant sa propre vie et la vie de son bébé en danger.

- Vos anthropologues judiciaires, monsieur?

- Ils font partie de votre équipe Booth et votre équipe est mon équipe.

- Alors, c'est promis, monsieur, je vais faire tout en mon pouvoir pour garder Bones en sécurité.

- Bien, je ne voudrais pas être avec vous pendant que vous allez lui annoncer la nouvelle.

- C'est mieux ça que de lui annoncer que notre partenariat est rompu, dit-il en se levant pour donner la main à son patron.

- Et Booth? Dit finalement le directeur en serrant la main de son agent, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, préféré. Félicitations!

- Merci beaucoup.

- Docteur Sweets, dit Cullen en donnant la main au psychologue. Hacker, restez ici quelques minutes, j'ai à vous parler! »

Booth ne sut jamais ce qui s'était dit dans ce bureau à ce moment-là. Tout ce qu'il sut fut que plus jamais Hacker lui lança une parole blessante ou un regard acrimonieux. Il ne lui en voulait pas, pourtant, pour sa réaction à la grossesse de Bones. Il ne savait comment il aurait réagi si les rôles avaient été inversés. Il aurait probablement tiré sur lui à bout portant. Tout ce qu'il lui restait désormais à faire était d'annoncer à Bones qu'il continuerait à travailler ensemble, mais en échange de la reprise de la thérapie avec Sweets et de sa surprotection. _Aïe! Ça va faire mal!_ Avait-il pensé.

_Fin, à la prochaine vignette. _

* * *

><p>Notes : (1) On parle ici de football américain. Le ballon ressemble beaucoup à un ballon de rugby. Il est à noter que foot ici veut toujours dire football américain. Le football européen sera appelé soccer.<p>

(2) J'ignore complètement les règles concernant les unions civiles en Europe, je ne voulais simplement pas mentionner le Québec à nouveau.


	3. Annonciations 3: L'ex

**NA :** Wow, merci pour toutes les reviews! Je ne croyais jamais recevoir plus de quinze reviews pour un seul chapitre. Je suis touchée. Désolée si j'ai pris du temps à mettre à jour. J'ai d'abord eu beaucoup de difficulté à trouver une bonne idée pour la suite des choses et j'ai aussi déménagé entre temps dans ma première maison! Youhou!

**NA2 : **J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre. Je dois en avoir commencé douze ces deux dernières semaines et aucune idée ne me paraissait assez bonne, mais voilà que dimanche soir, la muse a frappé et je me suis mise à écrire dès mon retour du boulot hier. Ce chapitre est un peu différent des autres, j'espère que vous apprécierez!

* * *

><p><strong>Annonciation 3 : L'ex<strong>

_Mercredi, 20__e__ semaine de grossesse, 7 :35, appartement de Brennan_

« Ah, je sais! Romarine!

- Quoi? Pas question qu'on appelle notre fille Romarine. Elle va se faire pendre par les baskets à l'école. Que dirais-tu de Marianne?

- Marianne?

- C'est un joli nom, ça sonne bien dans la bouche… et puis, c'était la petite copine de Robin des Bois.

- Tu veux prénommer notre fille selon un personnage de fiction? Pourquoi pas Kathy pendant qu'on y est!

- Ce serait une idée merveilleuse! L'enfant créé par l'amour entre l'auteure et sa muse aurait le même prénom que le personnage principal de son roman. C'est une idée de génie ça, Bones!

- Premièrement, tu n'es pas ma muse, avait-elle commencé en augmentant le volume de sa voix. Deuxièmement, Andy n'est pas complètement basé sur toi et troisièmement, j'étais sarcastique quand j'ai proposé Kathy.

- D'accord, d'accord, Bones! Il ne faut pas s'énerver. Seigneur! Et si on cherchait des noms de garçons, que penses-tu de Noah?

- Non! Non! Non! Pas question de nommer mon fils selon un personnage de fiction de la Bible non plus, je dresse la ligne là!

- Comment, fiction? Demanda-t-il offusqué.

- Noé qui bâtit une arche pour sauver tous les animaux de la Terre qui, par un hasard extraordinaire, se promenaient tous par là en couple ce jour-là? Ne me dis pas que ce n'est pas de la fiction.

- As-tu des preuves que ça ne s'est jamais passé?

- Je n'ai pas de preuve non plus que la Zach n'est pas un extra-terrestre, mais je sais qu'il n'en est pas un.

- Tu es sûre?

- Booth!

- D'accord, d'accord! Qu'as-tu à proposer alors?

- Que dirais-tu de Nestor?

- … et dire que tu ne veux pas de nom de fiction!

- Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire!

- Je ne veux rien dire, Bones, affirma-t-il clairement irrité par cette conversation. Écoute, Bones, nous avons eu cette conversation plus de dix fois. Peut-être devrions-nous attendre de connaître le sexe du bébé avant de le nommer. Ce sera plus facile de se chamailler sur les prénoms d'un seul sexe.

- Nous ne connaîtrons pas le sexe du bébé avant encore trois mois. Le bébé était mal placé pour voir le sexe la semaine dernière et tu le sais!

- Je ne veux pas continuer d'appeler le bébé « le bébé » pendant encore trois mois! Je veux lui donner un prénom! Ah! Laisse tomber, dit-il en regardant sa montre. Je dois y aller. Il se leva, l'embrassa chastement et se dirigea vers la porte de l'appartement. Ce soir, chez moi?

- Je ne le sais pas, nous avons reçu une cargaison d'ossements provenant d'une fosse commune bosniaque. Nous devons commencer l'identification.

- Bones, par pitié, promets-moi de ne pas passer la nuit sur ces ossements.

- Je sais comment prendre soin de moi, Booth.

- Dernières nouvelles, Bones, tu ne sais pas prendre soin de toi! Tu travailles trop, tu oublies des repas et tu passes des nuits entières penchée sur des corps qui chlinguent! Promets-moi que tu seras chez moi ce soir vers 19 heures, d'accord? Demanda-t-il en s'approchant d'elle, usant de toute sa séduction, pour l'embrasser. Je vais te faire le meilleur, le plus séduisant, aphrodisiaque, sensuel et le plus orgasmique des repas que tu n'aies jamais mangé.

- Qu'y aura-t-il au menu? Demanda-t-elle, amusée.

- Probablement des sandwichs de fromage grillé ou du Thaï pour emporter, mais je te promets toute la romance que tu n'as jamais vécue dans ta vie, sourit-il.

- Je ne peux attendre », affirma-t-elle en l'embrassant avant de le regarder se diriger vers la porte et sortir de son appartement.

* * *

><p><em>Hoover Building, 11 :30, bureau de Booth<em>

Remplissant un rapport bureaucratique quelconque, coincé dans son bureau en l'absence d'une enquête – apparemment que Bones et lui avaient attrapé tous les criminels de Washigton, en tout cas, c'est ce qu'il aimait croire et qu'ils n'avaient plus d'enquête depuis un moment déjà – Booth, attendait patiemment l'heure du lunch. Il pourrait alors se lever enfin afin d'aller voir Bones à l'institut, manger un petit sandwich avec elle et peut-être lui voler un petit quart d'heure de temps personnel dans un placard de l'institut Jefferson ou dans sa douche de décontamination. Pas qu'elle n'accepterait jamais de faire cela à l'institut!

Une clochette attira son attention. Il bascula sa fenêtre et ouvrit le courrier électronique qu'il venait de recevoir.

_Booth,_

_Le docteur Romanov m'a envoyé la vidéo de l'échographie. J'ai cru que tu aimerais la voir. Elle est en fichier joint. _

_Affection,_

_Dr. Temperance Brennan, _

_Anthropologue judiciaire, Institut Jefferson. _

Booth sourit. Il n'y avait que Bones pour envoyer un courrier si personnel d'une manière aussi professionnelle. Sans ne plus attendre, il ouvrit le courrier et vit son petit ver de terre, comme il l'appelait affectueusement, apparaître à l'écran. Son sourire s'écarta davantage. Il pouvait voir et entendre son petit cœur qui battait à l'intérieur d'une grosse tache qui bougeait. Il devait s'avouer que, même si Bones lui avait tout expliqué, il ne pouvait pas distinguer un bras d'une jambe, mais cette petite tache qui bougeait était son fils ou sa fille et il ne pouvait pas sentir un plus grand sentiment de réconfort qu'en ce moment précis. Moment qui en vint évidemment à une fin.

« Seeley? »

Cette manière de dire son nom, il pouvait la reconnaître entre mille. La voix d'une douceur un peu douteuse, le ton un peu inquiet sur lequel il avait été dit, lui indiquait la personne qui se tenait à la porte de son bureau en ce moment. Fermant en vitesse la vidéo, il leva les yeux et la vit. Toujours blonde, toujours magnifique, mais un air différent au visage. Un air angoissé et soucieux.

« Hannah!

- Salut. Je peux? Demanda-t-elle en pointant l'intérieur du bureau.

- Bien sûr! Bien sûr, assied-toi!

- Ça fait un bail que nous nous sommes vu.

- Ça fait quelques mois en effet.

- Plus de six mois.

- Comment vas-tu, qu'as-tu fait?

- Je suis retournée en Afghanistan. J'ai fait un tour en Égypte, puis en Libye pendant la crise. Je viens de revenir pour continuer quelques enquêtes que j'avais entreprises lorsque j'étais ici.

- Tu es ici pour longtemps?

- Quelques semaines pour l'instant. Tout dépend de la manière dont vont les choses.

- Par les choses, tu parles…

- Tu sais de quoi je parle, Seeley!

- Hannah, il faut que tu saches quelque chose…

- Je sais, je sais. Je t'ai blessé lorsque j'ai refusé ta main.

- Ce n'est pas ça.

- C'est quoi, alors. Je ne t'ai pas blessé? L'air sur ton visage ce soir-là n'était pas réel?

- Évidemment que tu m'as blessé, Hannah! Pendant un moment, j'étais tellement en colère! Je n'arrivais pas à croire que toi entre toutes me refusais! Je t'avais choisi parce que tu m'aimais, parce que tu me voulais! Si toi, tu ne me voulais pas, qui me voudrait?

- Seeley! Dit-elle un peu honteuse.

- Je vais mieux maintenant! Ne t'en fais pas. En fait, je n'ai jamais mieux été de ma vie!

- C'est bien, ça! Sourit-elle n'en croyant pas un mot.

- Ouais. Alors, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi?

- J'ai un problème.

- J'avais compris ça.

- Depuis que je suis revenue, j'ai reçu plusieurs de ceci, dit-elle en sortant de son sac un dossier qu'elle tendit à Booth. Ça a commencé quelques jours après mon arrivée, après que j'aie recommencé mon enquête sur les policiers corrompus de Washington.

- Hannah, soupira-t-il un peu décontenancé. Elle s'était fait tirer dessus après avoir entamé cette enquête.

- Je sais ce que tu penses, Seeley ».

Booth ouvrit le dossier et vit dans des enveloppes de plastique transparentes plusieurs lettres de menace. Partant du simple _Arrêtez!_ aux menaces de mort plus sérieuses, le dossier était bien organisé. Chaque lettre était marquée de la date, de l'endroit et de la manière dont elle a été reçue. Elle augmentait en cruauté et en gravité avec le temps. Et plus le temps avançait, plus les menaces venaient de près.

« Hier, un homme m'a renversé en bicyclette. En me relevant, j'avais trois à quatre lettres sur moi, ainsi que ceci, dit-elle en tendant une petite boite à Booth. La boîte contenait une oreille humaine.

- Hannah! Tu ne te rends pas compte de la situation dans laquelle tu t'es mise. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas communiqué avec les autorités avant? Tu aurais pu te faire tuer!

- Je ne prenais pas ces menaces au sérieux jusqu'à hier. C'est pour ça que je suis ici aujourd'hui!

- Quelqu'un t'a tiré dessus, Hannah! Ces menaces étaient sérieuses depuis le début. Je vais envoyer cette oreille aux fouines en bas.

- Tu ne l'envoies pas à l'Institut Jefferson?

- C'est une oreille, du cartilage, que veux-tu qu'ils trouvent sur du cartilage que les fouines en bas ne trouveront pas?

- Tu travailles toujours avec Temperance, non?

- Plus que jamais, dit-il.

- Elle va bien?

- Je peux te promettre que Bones va très, très bien!

- C'est génial!

- Écoute Hannah, je ne veux pas que tu soies seule chez toi, ce soir. Je vais envoyer des agents pour surveiller ton appartement et il n'est pas question que tu sortes de chez toi sans en avertir un seul, d'accord? Pas tant qu'on n'a pas trouvé l'identité de ceux qui te menacent et que nous ne les avons pas mis derrière les barreaux.

- Seeley, je ne peux pas mon enquête.

- Si tu savais à quel point, je me fiche de ton enquête, Hannah! Dit-il en se levant soudainement en montant le volume de sa voix. Tu peux te faire tuer. Te faire tuer! Ces gars ne sont pas des enfants de cœur! Ils ont tué auparavant et vont le refaire si nous ne faisons pas quelque chose pour les arrêter! Il fit le tour de son bureau et s'approcha de la porte. Charlie! Apporte ça en bas au labo, je veux les résultats au plus vite!

- Seeley, ça ne vaut pas la peine de faire tout ce paquet pour moi!

- Tu ne comprends vraiment pas, n'est-ce pas? Il s'approcha d'elle. Tu risques de te faire tuer! Après, il n'y aura plus personne pour s'occuper de ton enquête parce que tu seras morte! Morte! Tu ne pourras plus rien faire, tu ne seras plus de ce monde! Ces gars continueront de menacer la sécurité des gens et toi, tu seras morte! Et plus personne ne pourras s'en faire pour toi. Il n'y aura plus personne pour t'aimer et prendre soin de toi… »

Il n'avait pas vu venir ce qui vint après. Il ne pouvait pas se défendre, il ne put rien arrêter, car avant qu'il ne se rende même compte de ce qu'il lui arrivait, il avait senti les lèvres d'Hannah sur les siennes.

* * *

><p>Elle avait décidé de le rencontrer au Hoover. Leur conversation du matin l'avait touchée. Elle ne s'était jamais rendu compte à quel point ses habitudes malsaines de travail pouvait l'affecter lui, elle ou leur bébé et pour lui prouver sa bonne foi, elle avait décidé de l'inviter prendre le lunch avec elle.<p>

Lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, elle comprit immédiatement que quelque chose clochait dans son bureau. Elle pouvait, du bout du corridor, entendre les cris y provenant et elle se dépêcha de s'avancer pour voir ce qu'il y arrivait. Elle entendit : _« personne pour t'aimer et prendre soin de toi! »_. Et puis elle les vit.

Elle vit Hannah s'approcher de Booth et l'embrasser directement sur les lèvres. Même si elle avait déjà été témoin d'un moment semblable auparavant, au moment où elle vit Hannah embrasser Booth, elle ne put s'empêcher de sentir un énorme haut le cœur.

Elle se retourna, incapable d'en contempler davantage. Elle courut vers la salle de bain la plus près et vida le contenu de son estomac dans une des cuvettes de toilette. Sa respiration haletante, la sueur coulant sur son front et des larmes sur ses joues, elle fit la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit, elle retourna en vitesse au labo.

* * *

><p>« Hannah, arrête, dit-il en la poussant presqu'immédiatement après qu'elle l'ait embrassé.<p>

- Seeley, s'il-te-plait.

- Hannah, je ne peux pas! Je ne Veux pas!

- Seeley, je comprends que je t'aie blessé. Tu as toutes les raisons du monde pour me refuser, mais crois-moi lorsque je te dis que je suis ici pour de bon. Si tu veux te marier, parfait! Je vais t'épouser. Je t'aime Seeley! Je suis revenue pour toi, pour bâtir une vie avec toi.

- Hannah! Arrête! Tu ne comprends pas! Je ne peux pas, je suis avec quelqu'un d'autre.

- Quoi?

- Je suis amoureux d'une autre femme, nous allons emménager ensemble.

- C'est Temperance, non? Devina immédiatement.

- Oui. Bones et moi, c'est pour vrai. Elle… elle est enceinte; je suis amoureux d'elle.

- Enceinte? » Demanda-t-elle avec une voix brisée.

Il ne fit qu'un signe de la tête. Elle l'observa un instant et pouvait voir dans son regard qu'il était sincère.

« Je suppose que je ne peux même pas espérer que tu changes d'avis?

- Non. Avec Bones, c'est pour la vie. Même si elle mourait demain, je ne crois pas jamais aimer quelqu'un comme je l'aime.

- Tu l'as demandé en mariage?

- Bien sûr!

- Elle a dit oui?

- Non, mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Je l'aime.

- Il y a tellement de choses qui s'éclaircissent soudainement, rit-elle.

- Hannah, soupira-t-il. Ne le prend pas comme ça!

- … et je croyais que j'étais le problème, continuait-elle de rire sarcastiquement.

- Hannah.

- … et si j'avais accepté?

- Je t'aurais épousée. J'aurais probablement fait la pire erreur de ma vie, mais je serais allé jusqu'au bout.

- Je suppose… que tu ne m'as jamais aimé.

- Je t'aimais, Hannah, c'était vrai! Mais Bones…

- Tu es amoureux d'elle. Tu m'aimais, mais tu étais amoureux d'elle. Tu l'es toujours, plus qu'avant même, je peux le voir maintenant!

- Je suis désolé.

- Tu m'as menti, tu m'as dit que tu ne ressentais plus rien pour elle.

- Non, Hannah. Je t'ai dit ce que j'espérais être la réalité! Je voulais ne plus rien ressentir pour elle, car ces sentiments me torturaient. Je voulais une vie avec toi, mais je **languissais** pour une vie avec Bones ».

Elle hocha de la tête et ravala quelques larmes.

« Tu as l'air heureux.

- Je le suis.

- Tu vas vraiment être papa à nouveau?

- Au début de janvier. Bones vient de m'envoyer une vidéo de sa nouvelle échographie. Tu veux la voir? »

Ne sachant pas comment refuser, elle acquiesça de la tête. Elle s'approcha de l'écran de l'ordinateur, elle vit Booth ouvrir avec enthousiasme la vidéo. Elle n'y voyait rien, elle n'y comprenait rien et sincèrement, elle n'avait envie que d'une chose, retourner à l'hôtel, se rouler sur elle-même et dormir jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne ressente plus rien.

« Ici, il y a son petit cœur, tu l'entends? Et là, je crois, ce sont les jambes, mais je ne suis pas certain, disait-il avait un grand sourire. Bones croit sincèrement qu'il s'agit d'un garçon, mais mes trippes me disent que c'est une fille. On n'y voit rien! Même le docteur – qui est le meilleur docteur de Washington, tu connais Bones – n'a pas pu dire s'il s'agissait d'une fille ou d'un garçon. Mais je suis certain… et tu devrais entendre les noms que sort Bones. Ça part des noms de nourriture aux noms de tribus d'Australie occidentale… »

Il continuait encore et encore. Il n'arrêta pas de parler, le regard brillant et le sourire au coin des lèvres, pendant les quinze minutes qui suivirent alors que tout ce à quoi Hannah souhaitait était de quitter cet endroit au plus tôt. Lorsqu'elle vit une opportunité d'arrêter cette torture, elle la prit immédiatement.

« Oh, dis donc, tu as vu l'heure! Je suis attendue au Capitole dans une heure et je dois me changer.

- Oh… alors… je ne te retiendrai pas plus longtemps. Je suis content de t'avoir vue, Hannah! Et désolé encore!

- Je comprends, Seeley. Je crois que je n'ai jamais été tienne pour commencer.

- Je suis désolé.

- Arrête de t'excuser! Ça devient lassant à la fin.

- D'accord, je suis… je vais demander à des agents de t'escorter jusqu'à ce que l'enquête soit réglée.

- Merci, je ne crois pas que ce soit nécessaire longtemps.

- Hannah! Je crois que tu ne comprends toujours pas…

- Je vais retourner au Moyen-Orient. La crise en Libye n'est pas réglée. Il y a toujours des nouvelles à rapporter! »

Il sourit, s'approcha d'elle et lui donna un câlin d'amitié. Après s'être dit au revoir, il retourna à son bureau, regarda à nouveau la vidéo de son bébé. La vie était belle et celle qu'ils avaient créée, Bones et lui, l'était tout autant!

* * *

><p><em>22 :17, Institut Jefferson, laboratoire médico-légal, salle d'entreposage d'ossements (mieux connu sous le nom de Limbe)<em>

Il avançait furieusement à travers les poutres et les travers du labo en direction des Limbes. Il savait que Bones y était, Angela le lui avait dit. Il avait entendu l'anthropologue pendant des heures pour le rendez-vous qu'ils s'étaient donnés le matin même. Lorsqu'il avait appelé Angela après quelques heures, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien prendre tant de temps à Bones pour retourner chez lui, elle lui avait dit qu'elle était revenue du lunch les yeux rougis et qu'elle n'avait pas quitté les limbes depuis. C'est avec fureur qu'il avait compris qu'elle s'était embourbée dans le travail, malgré l'avertissement qu'il lui avait fait ce matin. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le local, il la trouva penchée sur un corps complètement dénudé de chair.

« BONES! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais toujours ici!

- Je travaille, je croyais que c'était clair!

- Je croyais qu'on s'était donné rendez-vous chez moi ce soir!

- J'avais du travail à accomplir!

- … et je t'avais dit que ton rythme de travail n'était pas bon pour le bébé!

- Ah! Le bébé! Tout tourne toujours autour du bébé, ces derniers temps. À croire que tu n'es avec moi que pour lui.

- Mais de quoi parles-tu?

- Ne fais pas semblant d'être idiot, Booth. Malgré la distance intellectuelle qu'il y a entre nous, je suis parfaitement capable de reconnaître lorsque tu fais semblant d'être stupide. Ce n'est pas une vision qui te sied très bien!

- Je te jure, Bones, que je n'ai absolument aucune idée de quoi tu parles.

- Tu me mens. Tu me mens maintenant comme tu m'as menti quand tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais et que tu voulais vraiment être avec moi.

- Wô, wô, wô, wô, wô, wô! S'approcha-t-il d'elle avec empressement. Arrête un moment! Mais d'où sors-tu ces sornettes? Tu sais que je t'aime! Je te l'ai dit tous les jours depuis que nous sommes ensemble!

- Et toutes ces laitues concernant l'amour monogame?

- D'abord, on dit _toutes ces salades_, pas toutes ces laitues. Ensuite, tu sais qu'il n'y a que toi! Il n'y a toujours eu que toi. Tu es la femme qui m'a fait rêver pendant tellement d'années, Bones. Je ne peux toujours pas croire que je dors dans tes bras toutes les nuits! Je ne risquerais jamais de te perdre pour une petite aventure sans importance.

- Et Hannah, comment voit-elle le fait d'être une 'petite aventure sans importance' comme tu le dis.

- Hannah?

- Ouais, tu sais, grande, blonde, magnifique, ex-copine que tu as demandée en mariage.

- Oh! Dit-il en comprenant tout-à-coup ce qu'il arrivait. Tu es venue au Hoover ce midi, dit-il alors que Brennan hocha de la tête. Tu as vu Hannah.

- Tu l'as embrassée.

- Nuance! Dit-il en montant le ton. ELLE m'a embrassé et je l'ai repoussée tout de suite au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué!

- Non, je n'ai pas remarqué! Cria Brennan. Vous vous êtes embrassés et tu lui as dit que tu étais la personne pour l'aimer et s'occuper d'elle!

- NON, criait-il à son tour. Je lui ai dit que si elle agissait comme une idiote et mettait sa propre vie en danger, elle allait se faire tuer et que plus personne ne l'aimerait ou ne s'occuperait d'elle. Elle m'a embrassé. Je l'ai repoussée et je lui ai dit pour toi.

- Je ne te crois pas.

- Je lui ai dit pour toi, pour le bébé et pour la demande en mariage!

- Quelle demande en mariage?

- La dizaine de demandes en mariage que je t'aie faites et que tu as refusées!

- Ah ça!

- Ouais, ça. Elle a compris immédiatement. Tu ne comprends pas, Bones, que tu es la seule personne que j'aime assez pour accepter de rester avec toi malgré le fait que tu ne veuilles pas m'épouser. Pour les autres, les choses s'étaient terminées immédiatement, mais avec toi, c'est différent. J'aime mieux t'avoir comme petite amie jusqu'à la fin des temps plutôt que de te perdre! C'est ce que je lui ai dit. Je lui ai dit que tu étais celle que j'aimerais le plus jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Je lui ai dit que si demain tu mourrais, je ne pourrais plus jamais aimer de la même façon. Tu ne comprends pas que tu es tout pour moi, Bones! Sans toi, je ne suis rien! Je ne suis qu'un pathétique agent du FBI avec un problème de jeu compulsif et un passé difficile à oublier! Jamais, je ne pourrai te faire délibérément de mal parce qu'à chaque fois que je te fais du mal, je **me** fais du mal aussi. Tu es celle que je vais aimer pour toujours! Et ne dis pas que je n'ai aucune preuve de ce que j'avance! Je le sais au plus profond de moi-même; il n'y a pas une seule personne sur la Terre que je vais aimer autant que toi! Jamais! »

Les larmes de tristesse qui avaient coulées tout l'après-midi sur les joues de Brennan s'étaient transformées en larmes d'émotion et comme pour la rassurer dans ses sentiments, elle sentit en elle quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais sentie auparavant. Ressemblant au départ à des gaz gastriques, elle sentit de l'intérieur d'elle-même un coup, puis deux. Elle plaça rapidement une main sur son abdomen.

« Bones, ça va? Demanda Booth inquiet.

- Booth, donne-moi ta main, dit-elle en prenant sa main et la mettant sur son ventre. Tu sens?

- Est-ce le bébé? Demanda-t-il en sentant un léger coup sur sa main.

- Oui. Le fœtus… le bébé bouge. Il doit se repositionner. Ce n'est pas non-commun à ce moment de la grossesse. J'étais inquiète de ne pas l'avoir senti plus tôt.

- C'est mon bébé! Notre bébé, Bones, dit-il doucement sentant un autre coup dans sa main. Il laissa sortir un rire et leva son regard vers sa copine qui venait de placer sa main sur la sienne. Tu me pardonnes? Demanda-t-il.

- Si ce que tu me dis est vrai…

- C'est vrai, Bones, la coupa-t-il.

- Si ce que tu me dis est vrai, tout ceci n'est qu'un pur malentendu; je n'aurais donc pas à te pardonner. Ce serait plutôt à moi de te demander pardon pour avoir sauté aux conclusions et ne pas t'avoir fait confiance.

- Tu m'as vu en train d'embrasser une autre femme. Je peux comprendre.

-Alors tu me pardonnes?

- Je ne sens pas le besoin de te pardonner non plus, Bones. Je dois avouer, par contre, que j'aime bien ce nouveau petit côté de toi, taquina-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Quel nouveau côté? Je n'ai pas de nouveau côté.

- Le petit côté jaloux!

- La jalousie est une envie irrationnelle d'avoir ce qu'un autre a. Je n'étais pas jalouse.

- Ah! Tu ne me feras pas avaler ça, Bones.

- Je ne suis pas jalouse, j'étais simplement déçue et je me sentais trahie par ton manquement à ta promesse de toujours me rester fidèle.

- … et ce n'est pas de la jalousie, ça?

- Non, c'est peut-être de la possessivité et un léger manque de confiance, mais ce n'est certainement pas de la jalousie.

- D'accord, d'accord, tu n'es pas jalouse, affirma-t-il ne croyant pas une miette de ce qu'il venait de dire. Tu sais que je t'aime?

- Ouais, je sais.

- Tu sais que je t'aime et que peu importe le nombre d'ex qui reviennent me hanter, tu seras toujours celle que j'aime le plus?

- Je sais, sourit-elle machiavéliquement. Est-ce mal d'avoir envie d'entreprendre une relation sexuelle maintenant?

- Faire l'amour, Bones… sourit-il à son tour de la même façon. Et non, ce n'est pas mal du tout. C'est même parfaitement normal. Nous venons de nous réconcilier, nous avons droit à du sexe de réconciliation, dit-il en ouvrant un bouton de son sarrau.

- Mais nous sommes à l'Institut…

- Dans les limbes. Tout le monde sait qu'il est dangereux d'aller dans les limbes pendant que le docteur Brennan travaille », sourit-il en défaisant un deuxième bouton de son sarrau.

Et elle succomba. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, elle avança ses lèvres vers celles de Booth et l'embrassa passionnément cherchant à défaire sa cravate et les boutons de sa chemise. Booth chercha derrière elle un endroit pour s'appuyer et trouva rapidement une table d'autopsie sur laquelle il assit Bones pour la déshabiller et lui faire l'amour.

* * *

><p><em>23 :32, Institut Jefferson, hall d'entrée<em>

Ils marchaient bras dessus-dessous vers la porte de sortie de l'Institut d'un pas lent, mais confiant et rassuré, vers un repos qu'ils avaient tous les deux mérités après une journée si difficile. Booth laissait tomber de temps à autre un baiser dans ses cheveux et Brennan avait placé sa tête sur son épaule. Se dirigeant tranquillement, amoureusement, vers la sortie puis leur lit, ils se firent interrompre un instant par la clochette du téléphone de Bones qui venait de recevoir un texto.

_Félicitations à Seeley et toi ;)_ – Hannah.

Brennan sourit, montra le message à Booth qui sourit aussi. Il l'embrassa à nouveau dans les cheveux et continua sa route.

« Dr Brennan! Dr Brennan! Courut un petit homme derrière eux.

- Micah! Quel bonheur de vous voir! Micah, je vous présente Seeley Booth. Booth, je te présente Micah. Je t'en ai déjà parlé.

- Heureux de vous rencontrer, monsieur, dit Booth en serrant la main du garde de sécurité.

- Vous aussi, agent Booth, sourit-il avant de tendre un disque à Brennan. Tenez docteur Brennan. Ne vous en faites pas, j'ai fermé le moniteur pendant que vous… bref.

- Je vous demande pardon?

- Les caméras de la salle d'entreposage, dit-il avec malaise alors que les yeux de Booth s'écarquillaient. Je suis le seul témoin, je peux vous en assurer, mais je tenais à vous remettre la seule copie de la caméra de sécurité en main propre.

- Je croyais que les limbes n'étaient pas couverts par le champ des caméras, dit Booth étonné.

- En fait, dit Brennan, après l'enquête de Gormoggon, j'ai moi-même fait installer des caméras en bas.

- Merci pour le… dit Booth à Micah d'un rouge tomate en pointant le disque avant de se retourner vers Brennan. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ne m'aies pas dit qu'il y avait des caméras!

- Je ne croyais pas ça nécessaire et sincèrement, j'avais oublié que nous en avions installés là. Ils reprirent leur position et marchèrent vers la sortie, toujours bras dessus-dessous.

- Ce n'est pas le genre de trucs qu'on oublie lorsqu'on fait l'amour dans un endroit public, Bones! Affirma-t-il avant de reprendre un instant plus tard. Est-ce que ta douche de décontamination est couverte par les caméras?

- Booth! Il n'est pas question qu'on fasse l'amour dans mon bureau!

- Juste une fois!

- N'es-tu pas supposé être le plus prude de nous deux?

- Je ne suis pas prude, je suis discret.

- Et faire l'amour dans mon bureau vitré ne serait pas manquer de discrétion?

- Ta douche de décontamination est cachée; personne ne nous verrait!

- Booth!

- D'accord, d'accord. Du moins nous avons une preuve que tu peux faire l'amour à un endroit autre que la maison.

- Eh!

- Tu sais quoi? Je pourrais faire fortune si je la plaçais sur le Web. Tu imagines le scandale? La célèbre auteure Temperance Brennan a une vidéo sexy d'elle-même sur l'Internet. Ça pourrait faire monter ta cote de popularité.

- Ou complètement détruire ma crédibilité… »

Micah observait le couple se chamailler amoureusement en quittant l'Institut et sourit. Parfois les signaux de l'Univers peuvent faire du mal, mais éventuellement, le monde finit toujours par se retourner à l'endroit.

_Fin!_


	4. Jardin secret

**NA :** Voici un petit chapitre pas destiné à être drôle, mais à être mignon. J'espère que vous apprécierez.

**Jardin secret**

_Vingt-septième semaine de grossesse, 18h40, appartement de Booth. _

Assis à sa minuscule table de sa minuscule cuisinette, face à la femme de sa vie qui dévorait son assiette avec un appétit étonnant, Booth mangeait son spaghetti auquel il avait ajouté une énorme quantité de bœuf haché. Malgré tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour la femme qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la table, jamais au grand jamais on ne le verrait manger un spaghetti aux lentilles. On l'avait torturé, menacé de mort, tué même une fois, mais rien ne semblait pire dans son existence que la sauce verdâtre que sa compagne mangeait comme si elle avait passé les deux derniers mois en Somalie.

« Peut-être qu'avec une pelle, ça avancerait plus rapidement.

- Pardon?

- Une pelle… tu sais au lieu d'une fourchette. Le train où tu manges pourrait rendre quelques ogres jaloux.

- Ah! Tu faisais une blague sur mon rythme de consommation et sur l'incapacité des outils mis à ma disposition de satisfaire ce rythme. Très drôle.

- Non, je faisais simplement un commentaire sur la vitesse où tu manges.

- C'est exactement ce que j'ai dit.

- Tu devrais ralentir, ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé ou pour toi de manger à cette vitesse. Tu vas avoir des brûlements d'estomac.

- Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai aujourd'hui, mon appétit semble être amplifié et mes sens, plus aiguisés.

- Tu es à vingt-sept semaines de grossesse, il est simplement normal que tu te sentes plus gourmande. Tu manges pour deux après tout.

- Ce n'est pas le seul appétit qui s'exalte, avait-elle dit suggestivement.

- Crois-moi, je le sais, Bones, mais tu devras t'en passer pour un moment. J'ai des ampoules à des endroits où un homme ne devrait jamais avoir d'ampoule.

- Je dois t'avertir : lorsque tes phlyctènes éclateront, n'arrache pas la peau excédentaire. Il ne faut pas que ça s'infecte.

- Crois-moi, Bones, je n'avais l'intention de n'arracher aucune peau, répondit-il légèrement dégoûté. Pouvons-nous ne pas parler d'excédent de peau pendant que nous dînions, s'il-te-plaît? »

Il devait s'avouer que malgré les petites lésions causées par ces envies urgentes, parfois même indécentes, il ne pouvait se sentir mieux. Depuis quelques semaines (la vingt-quatrième pour être exacte), la Bones qu'il connaissait s'était transformée en véritable machine hormonale. Que ce soit de sautes d'humeurs, de goût de spaghetti aux lentilles – qui aurait pu croire que Bones hormonale pouvait être encore plus _grano_ que Bones habituelle – ou d'une insatiable envie de lui faire l'amour, la Bones qu'il connaissait autrefois semblait s'être évanouie dans la nature. Heureusement, ce soir-là, les fluctuations hormonales ne l'amenaient qu'à vouloir plus de spaghetti et plus de sexe. Il était plus que ravi de lui en servir un des deux.

« Merci, avait-elle dit en reprenant son assiette. J'ai une confession à te faire.

- Dis-moi que tu ne t'es pas encore servi de mon rasoir pour t'épiler les jambes? Je déteste quand tu fais ça. Si ce n'était pas déjà parce que je t'aimais et que je veux être toujours avec toi, ce serait une raison suffisante pour enfin déménager ensemble.

- Je te promets que je n'ai pas utilisé ton rasoir… récemment. Ce n'est pas la confession que je souhaite faire.

- C'est quoi alors…

- J'ai été dans une clinique privée, hier.

- Tout va bien, demanda-t-il en levant immédiatement un regard inquiet, lâchant bruyamment sa fourchette dans son couvert.

- Oui, oui, ne t'en fais. C'est plutôt stupide comme idée. Ce fut quelque peu impulsif et égoïste de ma part.

- Qu'as-tu fait?

- J'ai demandé une échographie.

- Pardon?

- Je ne pouvais plus attendre pour savoir quel était le sexe du bébé! Avait-elle dit d'un ton désespéré. Je sais que c'est stupide et impulsif…

- Tu aurais pu m'en parler, la coupa-t-il.

- … et égoïste, finit-elle. Je sais que j'aurais dû t'attendre, mais la décision s'est prise sur un coup de tête. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris!

- Tu es allée faire une échographie de notre enfant sans moi? Tu as découvert le sexe du bébé?

- Ouais.

- Tu as découvert le sexe du bébé sans moi? … Et tu ne m'as pas attendu!

- Aussitôt que j'ai entendu le résultat, j'ai senti un regret. Je me suis dit : 'Booth serait tellement content d'être là et d'entendre ça!'

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire! Je n'arrive pas à y croire.

- Booth, je m'excuse. Je suis tellement désolée. Je n'ai jamais agi d'une manière aussi égocentrique auparavant. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est emparé de moi.

- Je dois sortir.

- Booth!

- Je dois prendre l'air un instant.

- Tu vas revenir?

- C'est mon appartement, mentionna-t-il.

- Veux-tu que je sois là quand tu reviendras?

- Nous avons une longue discussion à avoir. Oui, je veux que tu sois là! »

Il prit son manteau et prit la porte. Il marcha en furie dans les rues sombres et froides de Washington. L'automne était hâtif et les vents froids du Nord étaient arrivés beaucoup plus tôt qu'à l'habitude. Plus, il marchait, plus le vent glaçait son visage et plus le vent glaçait son visage, plus il accélérait le pas. Avant même qu'il ne comprenne ce qu'il lui arrivait, il courait au galop dans les parcs obscurs de la ville.

Comment avait-elle pu lui faire cela? Ils avaient un arrangement après tout. Plus de secret, tout ce qui était dit, entendu, fait et pensé devait être partagé. Leur réticence à discuter des choses qui leur étaient chères leur avait causée tant de problèmes dans le passé, qu'elle ait pu lui cacher quelque chose d'aussi important le mettait hors de lui.

Il continuait à courir à une vitesse folle alors que ses doigts s'engourdissaient dans la température inhabituellement froide de ce soir d'octobre. Bones, mais que lui avait-il pris? Chaque jour qui passait lui faisait voir une autre partie de Bones et il ne pouvait savoir si ce dernier acte n'était que le résultat d'une montée d'hormones.

Et c'est à ce moment que la vérité le frappa comme l'air glacial dans son visage. Évidemment, qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une réaction créée par des hormones. Il connaissait Bones depuis près de neuf ans maintenant et jamais elle n'avait posé un geste qui n'avait été proprement réfléchi et qui était complètement et totalement rationnel.

Il s'arrêta; partiellement parce que sa révélation le calma quelques peu et partiellement parce que l'air commençait à siffler lorsqu'elle pénétrait dans ses poumons. Il n'avait jamais réussi à bien supporter le froid. Lentement, il se retourna et marcha jusqu'à son appartement.

Il retrouva Bones endormie en petite boule dans son lit, les traces de ses larmes séchées sur ses joues. Seigneur qu'il pouvait détester de la voir ainsi! Bones était une femme forte, intelligente, ambitieuse! De la voir si vulnérable et si fragile pour lui l'émouvait tellement!

Il lui prit quelques secondes pour remarquer les petits morceaux de cartons rectangulaires qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. La boule qui envahissait déjà dans sa gorge se serra davantage lorsqu'il vit ce qu'il y avait sur ces cartons. L'image de son bébé, son fœtus comme le dirait Bones, était bien claire, beaucoup plus claire que la dernière image qu'il avait eu de lui. Sa petite tête bien ronde, son petit pouce dans sa bouche, ses petites jambes qui semblaient être croisées comme le faisait si naturellement sa maman. C'était là, définitivement, la plus belle image qu'il avait vu de sa vie.

Sans attendre davantage, il se pencha et l'embrassa sur le front.

« Bones, chuchota-t-il dans l'espoir de la réveiller.

- Booth.

- Eh!

- Ça va? Demanda-t-elle alertée par les larmes sur les joues de son amant.

- Ouais.

- Tu es toujours fâché?

- Non, avait-il dit d'une voix rauque. C'est…

- Notre bébé, oui.

- Il est grand…

- Elle… elle est grande.

- Tu veux dire? Demanda-t-il alors que Bones ne fit qu'hocher de la tête. Une fille? Nous allons avoir une fille?

- Elle est en parfaite santé.

- Mon bébé sera une fille, s'émerveillait-il en caressant affectueusement le ventre gonflé de sa copine. Nous… le bébé… une fille.

- J'aurais tellement aimé que tu sois là lorsque je l'ai appris, Booth.

- Ça n'a plus d'importance… une fille?

- Tu sembles avec quelques peu de difficulté à comprendre le concept, Booth.

- Je n'arrive simplement pas à y croire.

- Tu me dis depuis des semaines que tu étais certain qu'il s'agissait d'une fille, je croyais que tu le croirais immédiatement. Je m'attendais même à une réplique arrogante de ta part.

- Je disais que c'était une fille parce que j'espérais que ce soit une fille… je vais avoir une fille. NOUS allons avoir une fille. Notre petite fleur!

- Nous allons avoir une fille », sourit-elle en plaçant sa main sur celle de Booth qui était placée sur son ventre.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants, le moment d'apprécier cet instant magique qui se passait entre eux deux. Les pensées de Booth allaient dans toutes les directions, mais se rejoignaient toutes au même point : il allait avoir une fille.

« Tu sais? J'ai pensé à un prénom que je crois que tu vas aimer pour une fille, dit-il en souriant.

- Lequel?

- Qu'elle est ta fleur préférée?

- La jonquille, mais en quoi c'est pertinent.

- Eh bien, Jonquille est un nom horrible et si on le traduit en anglais ça fait _Daffodil, _ce qui est encore pire.

- Je ne suis pas certaine de comprendre ton raisonnement.

- Je vais t'expliquer laisse-moi une seconde! Tu peux être impatiente quand tu veux! Maintenant dis-moi ta seconde fleur favorite.

- La marguerite, mais ça tu le sais déjà.

- Très bien, même si je trouve que Marguerite est un joli nom, tu as une cousine qui s'appelle Margaret que tu ne peux pas supporter et si nous le traduisons en Anglais, cela donne Daisy. On ne peut sous aucune considération appeler notre fille Daisy.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi là-dessus.

- Qu'elle est ta troisième fleur favorite? »

Elle s'arrêta un instant, comprenant maintenant où il s'en allait avec toutes ces questions.

« Le lys.

- Si nous traduisons en Anglais…

- Lily. Tu veux appeler notre fille Lily?

- Tu ne trouves pas que ça sonne bien? Lily Angela Brennan-Booth?

- Ça sonne parfaitement bien. Lily Booth. Ma petite Lily.

- Bonjour Lily, dit Booth en dirigeant sa bouche vers l'abdomen de Bones. Bones, t'as senti? Je crois que notre petite fleur est d'accord avec le nom que nous avons choisi pour elle ».

Leur petite fleur sous leurs mains, ils se couchèrent. Aucun d'eux ne sut lequel avait placé les couvertures sur leur corps, mais avant qu'ils aient pu s'en rendre compte, leurs paupières s'étaient apaisées et ils se laissaient bercer par les bras de Morphée.

_Fin de la vignette. _


	5. Histoires de premières fois

**NA :** D'abord, merci d'avoir cliqué, c'est toujours un plaisir de savoir qu'il y a des gens qui aiment mes histoires. Cette vignette est différente des autres et je ne suis pas certaine du tout d'aimer ce chapitre, mais il était dans mes doigts et quand j'ouvre cet ordinateur, ce sont mes doigts qui dirigent et pas moi!

**Histoires de premières fois**

_Lorsque le bruit du verre brisé fracassa le silence du labo, le monde a changé pour moi. Je n'avais pas compris immédiatement à ce moment que ma vie serait à ce point transformée par cet événement. Je ne comprends toujours pas comment une simple seconde ait pu modifier ainsi le cours de nos vies. _

_J'avais vu Booth se jeter par terre couvrant le corps de Monsieur Nigel-Murray du sien dans un vain effort pour lui sauver la vie. En réalité, j'ai cru pendant quelques secondes que tout allait bien et que cet incident n'était que le fruit de la tension que nous vivions ces derniers jours. J'étais soulagée._

_C'est à ce moment que j'ai vu la flaque de sang sous le corps de mon stagiaire s'élargir rapidement, trop rapidement pour entretenir quelques espoirs. Booth sauta sur la blessure et s'y appuya à deux mains pour stopper l'hémorragie. J'entendais monsieur Nigel-Murray supplier de rester là, qu'il adorait cet endroit et je lui criais que je ne voulais pas qu'il parte, que de tous mes stagiaires, qu'il était mon favori. Avant que je ne le sache la lumière de son regard s'était éteinte. _

_Lorsque Booth, plus tard, avait insisté afin que je dorme chez lui – à l'origine, j'avais cru que c'était pour me protéger de Broadsky – je tentais de garder la tête froide, de paraître forte devant mon équipe, mais les dernières paroles de Vincent se répétaient dans ma tête. J'ai réalisé plus tard que Booth avait compris que j'aurais besoin d'une oreille fine pour m'écouter. _

_J'avais insisté pour dormir sur le canapé. Même s'il n'était pas confortable, je savais que Booth avait besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Après tout, il serait celui qui ferait face à Broadsky le lendemain. _

_La nuit s'était passée lentement. Logiquement, je savais que j'avais réussi à prendre sporadiquement quelques heures de sommeil, mais j'avais l'impression que je n'avais fermé l'œil que quelques minutes. Il était presque quatre heures trente du matin lorsque je m'étais réveillée, complètement désorientée, les mots de monsieur Nigel-Murray se répétant sans cesse dans ma tête comme un disque rayé. _

'_Ne me faites pas partir. J'adore ça ici. Je vous en prie, ne me laissez pas partir!' _

_Et je me demandais s'il croyait vraiment que je voulais qu'il quitte l'Institut, s'il craignait vraiment que je ne voulais plus de lui? Pourquoi avait-il dit ces paroles? Pourquoi croyait-il que je voulais qu'il parte? _

_Une autre pensée me vint à l'esprit. Et si Booth avait lui-même répondu au téléphone? Et si Angela n'avait pas préparé cette application pour son téléphone? Et si… _

_Et je réentendais les paroles de Vincent._

'_Ne me faites pas partir. J'adore ça ici. Je vous en prie, ne me laissez pas partir!' _

_Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte avant ce moment que je pleurais. Je tentais de me convaincre que c'était normal, que je venais de vivre un énorme traumatisme, qu'il s'agissait des émotions reliées à la perte de monsieur Nigel-Murray; mais je savais que c'était plus que ça. C'était la peur de perdre Booth et c'était la tristesse d'avoir vu le plus intelligent de mes internes mourir sous mon regard larmoyant. _

_Je me sentais si seule. Je savais que Booth était de l'autre côté de la porte, mais je me sentais tellement seule! Je voulais qu'il passe ses bras autour de moi et qu'il me dise que tout irait bien comme il l'aurait fait auparavant. Avant cette soirée de printemps sur les marches du Hoover. Avant ce matin de mai où nous étions partis chacun dans notre avion pour une lointaine partie du monde. Avant ce midi d'automne où Hannah est débarquée à Washington._

_Je me levai, j'avançai vers la porte de sa chambre que j'ouvris doucement, mais j'en n'avais pas encore passé le pas que je vis un pistolet pointé vers moi. Il cherchait son souffle, je le voyais désorienté. 'Je suis désolée', ai-je dit en levant les mains._

'_Non, c'est moi qui suis désolé', avait-il répondu. 'Avez-vous entendu quelque chose?'_

_Il a baissé son révolver et m'a demandé ce qu'il n'allait pas. Je lui ai tout dit, je lui ai répété les paroles de Vincent avant sa mort et de l'anxiété qu'elles me causaient. Il prit ma main et me laissa m'assoir à ses côtés sur son lit. Il m'expliqua d'une voix douce son interprétation des dires de Vincent, qu'il ne me parlait pas, mais à Dieu, à l'Univers, peu importe. Il m'expliqua simplement que Vincent ne voulait pas mourir, qu'il n'était pas prêt et qu'il voulait rester. _

_Et soudainement, je ne souhaitais que son confort, une boule d'émotion remontait dans ma gorge et je sentais les larmes remonter dans ma gorge. _

'_Est-ce que je peux?' lui avais-je demandé en regardant son épaule. _

'_Bien sûr, c'est pour ça que je suis là' m'avait-il répondu en enroulant ses bras autour de mes épaules et en nous laissant tomber sur son lit alors que mes sanglots s'accentuaient. Ma tête était couchée sur sa poitrine et je laissai ma main tracer un de ses muscles pectoraux. Il était confortable et chaud. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me sentais en sécurité. _

_Mes sanglots se calmèrent tranquillement et je sentais ses mains caresser affectueusement et d'un geste apaisant mon bras et mon dos. Nous restâmes ainsi je ne sais combien de temps. Je savais par contre que le soleil commençait lentement à chatouiller l'horizon. Je gardais mes yeux fermés et profitait de ces quelques instants de recueillement entouré de ses bras réconfortants. _

'_Je suis là! Chhhhhut! Je suis là pour vous, Bones. Je serai toujours là pour vous…'_

_C'est à ce moment que je sentis ses lèvres se coller sur mon front dans un chaud, mais chaste et court baiser dont je n'accordais pas d'importance. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Booth démontrait un tel geste d'affection dans une situation similaire. _

_Lorsque je sentis ses lèvres pour la deuxième fois, par contre, celles-ci restant plus longtemps et plus chaleureusement contre mon front, pratiquement sur un de mes sourcils, je ne puis empêcher mon cœur de battre un brin plus fort, un brin plus rapidement. Je laissai donc ma main sur sa poitrine le caresser jusqu'à son épaule, le serrant davantage, si c'était possible, contre moi et je relevai la tête un tout petit peu, espérant lui donner un meilleur accès à mon visage. _

_Il en profita. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur mon nez, puis sur ma joue, évitant les miennes de peu. C'était une douce torture, une lente agonie. Ses baisers étaient tranquilles, sages. Ils n'étaient nourris de tonnerre, de passion ou d'une violente perte de raison. Il semblait simplement incapable de s'empêcher d'embrasser mon visage. Ses baisers en étaient presqu'à mon menton lorsque je fis le prochain pas. Je me retournai légèrement, juste assez afin de le coin de nos lèvres se touche. Il se tourna davantage et avant qu'un de nous ne sache réellement ce qui se passait, elles étaient capturées les unes dans les autres. _

_Le baiser était pur, chaud, doux. C'était le baiser de deux êtres en proie au deuil et à la tristesse. Il se brisa et Booth ouvrit les yeux pour les fixer dans les miens. Aucun mot ne fut nécessaire. Il se retourna délicatement, m'entrainant avec lui jusqu'à ce que je sois couchée sur le dos. _

'_Bones?' Il me demandait silencieusement, son regard fixé sur le mien, si j'étais certaine de vouloir franchir ce pas, si je voulais réellement aller plus loin avec lui et traverser cette ligne invisible entre nous deux; celle qui nous avait sauvé de plusieurs erreurs, de plusieurs moments de malaise, mais qui avait créé aussi un fossé entre nos sentiments et notre raison, nous avait fait souffert, nous avait mis en colère, nous avait même fait parfois pleurer. Il me demandait silencieusement si je voulais passer cette étape avec lui, si j'étais prête à aller plus loin. Je ne suis pas certaine de ce que reflétait mon regard à cet instant, mais je savais que je n'avais envie que d'une chose. _

'_S'il-vous-plait, Booth!' lui ai-je chuchoté d'une voix rauque avec désespoir et détresse. Il m'embrassa sur le champ, comprenant mon désir et mon besoin d'oublier quelques instants la douleur qui infligeait chaque cellule de mon être. Je pouvais sentir ses mains me caresser sur, sous mon sweatshirt. Je sentais ses doigts chatouiller mon abdomen, mon ventre, mes seins. _

_Lorsque je me réveillerai quelques heures plus tard, nue et satisfaite, je me retrouverai seule dans son lit avec comme simple au revoir, un petit mot laissé sur l'oreiller. _

'_Bones, je suis au Hoover. Servez-vous dans mon garde-manger. Des agents vont vous escorter jusqu'à l'Institut. – Booth.' _

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'elle finit son histoire, elle retrouva quatre paires d'yeux tournés vers elle avec grande attention.<p>

« C'est tout? Demanda Daisy, alors qu'Angela la frappa du coude.

- Vous m'avez demandé de vous décrire ma première fois avec Booth comme si j'écrivais le chapitre d'un roman. C'était ma première fois avec Booth. Je crois même que ma description était assez bien réussie. Je ne comprends pas votre déception miss Wick.

- Ce que Daisy voulait dire avec TANT DE TACT, avait insisté Camille, était qu'elle croyait que ce serait plus… comment dire? Plus romantique?

- Quelques heures plus tôt, nous avions tous les deux été témoins du meurtre sanglant d'un de mes stagiaires favoris, dit Brennan alors que Daisy sembla blessée par ce commentaire, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à un roman Arlequin.

- Je ne veux même pas savoir où tu as entendu parler de la littérature Arlequine, dit Angela, mais ne peux-tu pas comprendre que nous trouvions un peu triste que votre première fois ait été aussi… impersonnelle?

- C'était très personnelle, Angela. Il n'y avait que Booth et moi dans cette chambre.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. J'ai toujours cru que votre première fois serait explosive… à couper le souffle.

- C'était assez explosif. J'ai bien atteint l'orgasme pendant la relation… comme toutes les fois où nous avons fait l'amour d'ailleurs. Et j'y ai dépensé une grande quantité d'énergie et j'étais hors d'haleine lors que le coït a cessé.

- Okay, laisse-moi garder le commentaire à propos de l'orgasme pour plus tard, dit Angela. Nous voulions dire que nous croyions que ta première fois avec Booth aurait été empreinte de davantage d'émotions positives plutôt que de deuil et de tristesse.

- Oh! Je dois dire que pendant les quelques jours qui ont suivi, j'ai pensé la même chose. Aujourd'hui, ça ne semble plus avoir d'importance.

- Moi, ce que j'aimerais réellement savoir est ce qui s'est passé par la suite, dit Caroline en prenant la parole pour la première fois depuis que Brennan avait terminé son histoire.

- Par la suite… ?

- Vous êtes ensembles aujourd'hui, ajouta Camille. Vous devez avoir eu une autre conversation que ce mot sur l'oreiller.

- Ah! Vous voulez avoir une suite à mon histoire? Demanda-t-elle alors que quatre têtes firent signe que oui. Voici ».

* * *

><p><em>Je n'avais jamais senti un soulagement plus grand qu'au moment où j'ai entendu la voix de l'agent Shaw me dire que Booth avait arrêté Broadsky et qu'il était sain et sauf. Une lourde masse s'était effacée de mon corps et je pouvais à nouveau respirer.<em>

_Après avoir quitté l'appartement de Booth plus tôt dans la matinée, j'ai eu beaucoup de difficulté à me concentrer sur mon travail. Les seules pensées qui semblaient se former dans mon esprit étaient des réminiscences de la nuit précédente. La douceur de ses lèvres dans mon cou, la chaleur de ses mains sur mes seins, la sensation de tout son être sur le mien pendant que nous faisions l'amour. Je fixais le crâne de Leisenhger et les étranges lésions au processus mastoïde de la victime se transformaient en l'escalade de la passion que nous avions vécue ensemble. La puissance du frisson orgasmique qui avait traversé mon corps mon regard plongé dans le sien me frappait à nouveau comme jamais une sensation ne m'avait percutée auparavant. Je fixais le crâne de Leisenhger et pour la quarantième fois ce matin-là, je me demandais ce qu'avait causé les lésions au processus mastoïde de la victime. _

_C'est à ce moment précis qu'Angela pénétra dans la salle, sachant pertinemment bien que quelque chose clochait chez moi. J'étais sur le point de tout lui avouer lorsqu'Hodgins pénétra dans la salle avec des informations très importantes au sujet du portefeuille de Leisenhger. Après qu'elle lui ait hurlé de s'en aller au loin, très loin, elle se retourna vers moi. _

_« Allons, dis tout! M'avait-elle supplié._

_- Angela._

_- Brennan, je suis ta meilleure amie, c'est un devoir, non une obligation de me dire lorsqu'un événement d'une grande importance se passe dans ta vie. _

_- J'ai couché avec Booth hier soir. _

_- Wô! Ok! Soupira-t-elle d'excitation. Ce n'est pas le moment de trop s'exciter, il reste plus de trois semaines avant que tu viennes au monde, avait-elle dit à son ventre enflé. Quand tu dis couché avec Booth, tu parles de sexe, oui? _

_- Oui, Booth et moi nous sommes engagés dans une relation sexuelle hier soir… plutôt ce matin. _

_- Ok, ok! Ouff! Tu as couché avec Booth. Est-ce que c'était… m'avait-elle demandé alors que je lui lançai du regard que je n'avais pas envie de donner de détails pour l'instant. Est-ce que ça veut dire que lui et toi êtes maintenant ensemble?_

_- Je l'ignore. _

_- Est-ce que vous allez coucher ensemble à nouveau?_

_- Je l'ignore. _

_- Bren… suppliait-elle pour quelques détails._

_- Il était parti lorsque je me suis réveillée ce matin. _

_- Bren! Son ton était empathique, presque piteux. Tu sais que ça ne veut rien dire? Demanda-t-elle en me regardant baisser les yeux. Tu sais que Booth t'aime, non? »_

_Avec cette question, revenait le souvenir du moment où nous avions atteint le moment le plus passionné de notre relation. Je ne savais pas parfaitement ce qui s'était passé, mais j'étais certaine qu'au moment où il avait atteint l'orgasme, quelques secondes après moi, il avait dit une parole ressemblant à : 'Dieu que je vous aime!', avant de s'écrouler sur moi de tout son corps couvert de sueur._

_« Il m'a laissé seule, ce matin, redonnais-je la seule preuve du détachement de Booth envers moi._

_- Chérie, il y a un meurtrier sans pitié qui court dans les rues de Washington et dont la cible principale est Booth et ses amis. Plus que tout au monde, Booth veut l'arrêter avant qu'il ne fasse du mal à quelqu'un d'autre… toi en particulier. Il voulait s'éloigner de toi le plus rapidement possible afin d'éviter que tu sois dans la ligne de mire de Broadsky. Il va se mettre en danger aujourd'hui pour s'assurer que tu vives saine et sauve. Si ce n'est pas la plus grande preuve d'amour, je ne sais pas ce que c'est ». _

_J'hochai la tête, mais j'évitais toujours son regard. Je savais qu'elle avait raison, mais j'étais quand même blessée du départ de Booth. Je fixais le crâne de Leisenhger cherchant à déterminer ce qui pouvait causer les étranges lésions au processus mastoïde de la victime. _

_« N'érige pas ton mur de raison, chérie. Ce qui t'es arrivée hier soir, c'est une bonne chose, dit-elle avant de se retourner pour partir. _

_- Le processus mastoïde a deux petites lésions elliptiques, je crois que c'est le résultat d'un poing le frappant directement. Je dois faire des tests pour être certaine, mais je crois que Broadsky pourrait être blessé »._

_Je relevai le regard vers Angela qui sourit, ne dit mot et sortit de la pièce. _

_Avec Hodgins nous en avions informé Booth de ma découverte et le sachant en danger de mort, l'inquiétude m'avait envahie. Et si j'avais eu tord? Et si Booth jouait les héros? Et si Broadsky était plus fort? _

_Assise avec mes collègues dans l'aire de repos, j'entendis mon téléphone sonner. Les mains tremblantes et maladroites, je m'y jetai pour arrêter au plus vite ce calvaire dans lequel j'étais plongée. _

_« Brennan. _

_- C'est l'agent Shaw. Agent Booth m'a demandé de vous dire qu'il était sain et sauf, qu'il a arrêté Broadsky, mais qu'il ne pouvait pas vous parler ce moment. _

_- Oui, oui. Je comprends. Merci, dis-je avant d'éteindre le téléphone. Booth a attrapé Broadsky.»_

_Les éclats de joie de mes collègues se firent entendre partout dans le labo. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie ainsi. Le soulagement et la joie de le savoir sain et sauf étaient si grands que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lâcher un rire sentie. Mon regard croisa celui d'Angela et je pouvais sentir qu'elle aussi ressentait un grand soulagement pour moi. _

_Je ne revis Booth que lorsque les restes de Vincent étaient sur le point de quitter pour l'Angleterre. Après avoir placé son cercueil dans le véhicule, j'entourai de mon bras celui de Booth et échangeai un regard avec lui. Le seul fait de le toucher à nouveau, de sentir qu'il était encore vivant me rassurait. Je le vis sourire en coin et ensemble nous retournâmes à l'intérieur des bureaux de l'Institut où Sweets suggéra à tous de prendre un verre au _Founding Father's_. _

_« Du thé glacé, Bones? Avait rit Booth en voyant mon breuvage. Dites-moi au moins qu'il s'agit d'un _Long Island.

_- Je ne suis pas très encline à enterrer mon chagrin dans l'alcool ce soir, Booth. _

_- J'aurais pourtant cru que vous auriez été la première à demander de laisser la bouteille de Téquila sur le bar, sourit-il. _

_- Je n'en ressens pas le besoin, me retournai-je vers lui. Malgré la tristesse que je ressens pour la perte de monsieur Nigel-Murray, je ne veux pas engourdir mon système limbique dans une intoxication éthylique. Pas ce soir », avais-je répondu lui laissant comprendre que j'acceptais les émotions que je vivais, même si elles étaient contradictoires. _

_Nous restâmes silencieux quelques instants ne sachant quoi dire. Au loin, j'aperçus Angela se lever de son siège, se diriger vers le juke-box qui se trouvait dans le coin de la pièce et choisir une pièce musicale. _

_« J'aime cette chanson, dis-je alors que la chaleureuse voix de la chanteuse envahissait la salle. _

_- Adèle, elle est très populaire ces temps-ci, avait répondu Booth en levant son regard vers Angela et Hodgins qui tentait de partager une danse ensemble malgré l'énorme ventre de sa femme. _

_- Tu crois qu'ils seront de bons parents? Ai-je demandé. _

_- J'en suis certain, m'a-t-il répondu gardant le silence un moment avant de reprendre la parole. Angela est une bonne amie. _

_- Même si je ne vois pas le lien avec la maternité, je suis d'accord avec vous. _

_- Il n'y a pas de lien; elle a simplement compris que je souhaitais vous inviter à danser », dit-il en me tendant la main. _

_Ensemble, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le plancher de danse, évitant les regards trop heureux d'Angela et de Sweets. Je sentis Booth garder une main dans la sienne et placer son autre dans au creux de mes reins. Je posai ma main sur mon épaule et nous commençâmes à bouger au son de la musique. _

_« Vous avez quitté ce matin, tentais-je. _

_- Nous avons couché ensemble, Bones, je crois que nous pouvons nous tutoyer maintenant. _

_- D'accord._

_- Je suis désolé… pour ce matin. _

_- Non, je peux comprendre. J'ai appris avec le temps que même après une nuit extraordinaire, les matins sont majoritairement très désagréables. _

_- Ce n'est pas ça, Bones. Je… je… je ne voulais pas te dire au revoir. _

_- Je ne comprends pas. _

_- Cette nuit a été si spéciale, Bones. Extraordinaire. Je n'ai jamais rien vécu de tel avec personne, Bones. _

_- Vraiment? _

_- Vraiment. Et après que tu te sois endormie, je suis resté éveillé. Je ne pouvais pas dormir. Tu étais là, couchée sur moi, tellement belle et je ne pouvais croire que c'était arrivé. Et je repensais à Broadsky et au danger de le pourchasser et je ne pouvais pas supporter l'idée que ce matin serait peut-être la dernière fois où je te verrais. Je voulais que tu gardes un bon souvenir de moi et non celui d'un 'au revoir' triste et maladroit fait à la hâte dans un cadre de porte. Nous avions passé un si beau moment. C'était le plus beau des adieux à mon avis. _

_- Je comprends ton point de vue… et maintenant? _

_- Maintenant?_

_- Que se passera-t-il maintenant? _

_- Tu parles de nous deux? Demanda-t-il alors que je hochai la tête. Sincèrement, je l'ignore. _

_- Es-tu toujours en colère?_

_- Un peu… à peine. Je suis un peu confus. _

_- Confus? _

_- Il y a deux mois, je demandais une autre femme en mariage. Aujourd'hui, je me sens bien avec toi. Comment je peux aimer une femme un jour et une autre le lendemain?_

_- Tes sentiments sont en opposition avec ton idée préconçue de ce qu'est l'amour, c'est ça? Clarifiais-je_

_- À peu près. _

_- Que suggères-tu alors?_

_- Que nous prenions cela lentement. Nous sommes tous les deux conscients de ce que pourrait être une relation ensemble. Nous sommes tous les deux conscients de nos sentiments l'un pour l'autre, en tout cas, je l'espère. Nous pouvons continuer à travailler ensemble, je souhaite simplement éviter les contacts physiques trop intimes, le temps de m'assurer que tu es la seule dans mon esprit. _

_- Par éviter les contacts physiques, tu veux dire…_

_- Éviter de s'embrasser, de se tenir la main ou de se faire une caresse. Ce qu'on n'aurait pas fait auparavant. _

_- Oh. _

_- Tu n'es pas d'accord?_

_- C'est simplement que je ne suis pas certaine de ne pas pouvoir t'embrasser. Tes baisers provoquent la dépendance._

_- Vraiment?_

_- Vraiment. _

_- Tu es consciente que, malgré tout, je t'aime, Bones? _

_- Je n'étais pas certaine que ton aveu d'hier était le reflet de tes réels sentiments ou simplement le fruit de la poussée de sérotonine due à une relation sexuelle intense. _

_- La relation a été intense parce que je t'aime, Bones. N'en doute jamais, d'accord?_

_- D'accord, acquiesçais-je avant de garder le silence quelques instants. Tu m'as dit une fois que lorsque je serai amoureuse, je le saurais. Je le sais maintenant, Booth. Je sais depuis un bon moment déjà que je suis amoureuse de vous aussi. _

_- Vous?_

_- Toi. Je crois qu'il me prendra quelques temps avant de m'adapter à ce changement dans notre relation, avouai-je alors que Booth laissa échapper un petit rire. Comment le saurai-je que tu seras prêt à entreprendre une véritable relation amoureuse avec moi?_

_- Tu le sauras d'accord? _

_- Ok. Et les autres?_

_- Les autres?_

_- Est-ce qu'on mentionne le fait que nous ayons couché ensemble aux autres? Angela le sait déjà. _

_- Sincèrement, je ne crois pas que ce soit de leurs affaires. C'est bien que tu en aies parlé à Angela par contre. C'est bien que tu aies quelqu'un à qui parler de ces choses »._

_La danse finie, nous retournâmes à la table où Booth aboya un 'quoi?' à Sweets et Hodgins qui nous regardaient le sourire au coin des lèvres. Après quelques verres à la santé de Vincent, chacun prit ses choses et quittèrent le resto. Bientôt, il ne restait que Booth et moi debout sur le trottoir comme ça arrivait souvent. _

_J'appelai un taxi, j'y embarquai, mais avant que je puisse fermer la portière, Booth la retint d'une main. _

_« Tu sais quoi, Bones? Je déteste ce taxi. Tu appelles un taxi, tu y embarques et je reste seul à te regarder partir pathétiquement sur le trottoir. C'est terminé! J'embarque. _

_- Quoi?_

_- J'embarque dans ton taxi. _

_- Mais ta voiture. _

_- Je reviendrai la chercher, ce ne sera pas trop difficile de trouver un taxi. _

_- Tu es un homme bien étrange, Booth. _

_- Et c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes. _

_- Ouais. Peut-être bien »._

_Arrivé chez moi, il demanda au taxi de l'attendre quelques instants et il m'escorta jusqu'à la porte._

_« Tu sais que je suis capable de me déplacer moi-même jusqu'à la porte, Booth. _

_- Laisse-moi prendre soin de toi pour une fois, Bones, supplia-t-il. Tu sais mon idée d'attendre avant d'entreprendre notre relation? Demanda-t-il alors que je hochai de la tête. On pourrait la remettre à demain. _

_- Es-tu en train de me demander de coucher avec toi ce soir? _

_- Non! Non! Mais, je te regarde et tu es tellement belle. J'ai juste envie de t'embrasser une dernière fois. _

_- Une dernière fois? _

_- Une dernière fois avant que je sois prêt », avait-il dit en s'avançant vers moi pour m'embrasser. _

* * *

><p>« Mais vous êtes ensembles aujourd'hui, dit Daisy avec autant de tact que précédemment. Je veux dire, c'est vraiment romantique toute cette histoire, mais je ne comprends pas comment il vous a dit qu'il préférait attendre pour que vous soyez ensembles alors que vous êtes ensembles aujourd'hui.<p>

- Je n'avais pas terminé mon histoire miss Wick ».

* * *

><p><em>Nous nous dirigions vers le <em>Founding Father's _ et j'avais les pensées qui allaient dans toutes les directions. Nous étions de retour en Amérique depuis à peine une semaine – toute l'équipe s'était rendue en Angleterre pour les funérailles de Vincent – lorsqu'on nous appela pour une nouvelle enquête. Un corps décomposé avait été trouvé dans une salle de quilles et nous avions dû enquêter sous couverture afin d'en trouver le coupable. Je dois avouer, cependant, que même pendant l'enquête, malgré ma grande capacité compartimenter les fortes émotions que je puisse ressentir, j'avais la tête ailleurs. Je pensais à Angela qui accouchait, je pensais à la tristesse du drame des dernières semaines, je pensais à cette nuit avec Booth, mais surtout, je pensais à mon rendez-vous chez le médecin le matin même. _

_Je ne pouvais croire qu'en tant que meilleure anthropologue judiciaire au monde, je n'aie pu reconnaître les signes avant. Maintenant que j'en étais au courant, je remarquais mes iliums avaient commencé à s'éloigner afin d'élargir le canal de mise au monde. Mes seins étaient durs et pesaient plus lourd. Je vivais une grande fatigue et je n'avais pas eu mes menstruations depuis près de deux mois – faute que j'avais accordée à ma détresse émotionnelle. Tous les signes étaient là, mais je ne les avais pas vus. En fait, c'était la dernière chose qui m'était passée par la tête. C'est lors d'un examen de routine ce matin-là que j'avais appris la grande nouvelle : j'étais enceinte. _

_Le choc fut grand pour moi. Je connaissais les possibilités; Booth et moi n'avions pas pris de protections contraceptives ce soir-là et j'avais cessé l'utilisation de contraceptifs oraux avant d'aller aux Îles Moluques l'année dernière. Mais de savoir qu'en moi grandissait un fœtus dont Booth était le père était quelque peu difficile à imaginer. Pourtant, il n'y avait pas un autre homme sur la Terre avec qui je préférais avoir un enfant. Il avait toujours été le candidat idéal pour la paternité. _

_Est-ce que c'était le bon moment? Est-ce qu'il serait content? Fâché contre moi? Déçu? Je ne pouvais pas imaginer un autre rejet de sa part, spécialement pas maintenant que j'avais en moi le fruit de notre nuit ensemble. Et puis, il y avait toute ma vie qui allait changer… et l'accouchement, qui voudrait souffrir le martyr comme Angela avait souffert plus tôt?_

_« Ils étaient si contents, avais-je dit à Booth en chemin vers le bar. Toute leur vie va changer, j'aurais cru qu'ils auraient été plus appréhensifs. _

_- Bien, tu sais, avoir un bébé, c'est une bonne chose, avait-il dit comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus naturelle du monde. _

_- Tu le crois vraiment? Ai-je dit avec un brin d'espoir dans le fond de ma voix. _

_- Ouais, c'est un truc génial. Je stoppai mes pas ne pouvant effacer l'inquiétude de mon visage. Quoi? Quoi? Me demanda-t-il en croisant mon regard. Oh! Allons Bones! Le bébé… le bébé va bien. Ils ont un bébé en santé, d'accord, ils sont amoureux l'un de l'autre; c'est le plus beau jour de leur vie ». Voyant que je ne répondais rien, il répéta : « quoi? »_

_Je cherchai en moi chaque parcelle de courage, chaque parcelle d'espoir et je relevai mon regard pour croiser le sien. _

_« Je… je suis… je suis enceinte ». _

_Je pouvais lire le choc sur son visage et je sentis le besoin d'ajouter : « tu es le père ». _

_Je savais qu'il s'avait qu'il s'agissait d'une évidence. Il était le seul homme avec qui j'avais couché depuis plus d'un an. Mais alors que les mots s'éteignirent dans les rues sombres de Washington, je vis s'éclairer son visage d'un sourire qui aurait pu alimenter une petite ville. Je souris à mon tour. _

_« Tu… tu es enceinte? Demanda-t-il avec le même sourire idiot collé à ses lèvres. Tu… mon… bébé… sortait-il en approchant les mains de mon abdomen. _

_- Tu es content? Demandais-je stupidement._

_- Si je suis content? Bones! Tu es enceinte. Tu vas avoir mon bébé! Comment je ne pourrais pas être content? Tu… waouh! Mon… tu… bébé? Balbutia-t-il. _

_- J'espère que tu ne parleras pas comme ça lorsque le bébé viendra au monde, sinon il risque de développer des retards sur le plan du... »_

_Je ne pus finir ma phrase. Je ne pus finir ma phrase parce que je fus coupée par les lèvres de Booth qui m'embrassaient comme si j'étais la dernière femme de la Terre et à ce moment-là, j'avais l'impression que j'étais la dernière femme de la Terre. _

_« Tu es vraiment content! _

_- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point!_

_- Est-ce que je peux en déduire que tu es prêt à commencer une relation avec moi? Demandais-je lorsque le baiser se brisa. _

_- Bones, tu… je vais te donner tout ce que tu veux… je vais… si tu veux… je vais t'épouser si tu veux. Tu… je t'aime, Bones! Tellement! _

_- Je t'aime aussi, Booth. _

_- Alors, tu vas m'épouser?_

_- Non, Booth. Tu sais que je ne crois pas au mariage. Je ne suis pas opposée à l'idée d'habiter ensemble un jour, mais non, pas de mariage. _

_- D'accord. Avait-il chuchoté avec tout le naturel du monde en collant mon front contre le sien. Je ne dis pas que je ne te le redemanderai pas à nouveau, mais j'accepte ta réponse… pour l'instant. _

_- Booth… _

_- Tu viens dormir chez moi ce soir? Invita-t-il avec espoir. _

_- Avec plaisir ». _

* * *

><p>« Il héla un taxi et ensemble, dans son appartement, nous fîmes l'amour pour la deuxième fois. Je ne croyais pas ça possible, mais la relation fut encore plus intense que la première, pleines de caresse, de doux baiser, d'aveux de notre affection et de rires câlins.<p>

- Waouh, avait murmuré Daisy.

- Vous savez, pour la première fois, je suis d'accord avec la petite sur ce point, dit Caroline.

- Seeley Booth, tu m'étonneras toujours », avait dit à son tour Camille.

C'est sur ces paroles que la porte de l'appartement de Booth s'ouvrit pour le laisser entrer.

« Bones, tu ne croiras jamais qui a … commença-t-il, mais stoppa en voyant cinq paires d'yeux qui le regardaient avec admiration. Oh! Bonsoir. J'aurais cru que la petite fête était terminée. Il est plus de minuit, avait-il commencé alors que les cinq femmes continuaient à le regarder avec admiration et envie. Quoi?

- Vous savez quoi, dit Camille. Je crois qu'il est l'heure d'aller au lit, décida-t-elle en se levant debout, prenant son sac et son manteau avant de donner une petite tape sur l'épaule à Booth avant de sortir.

- Il est tard et j'ai cour demain, avait continué Caroline.

- Lance va m'attendre, se leva à son tour Daisy.

- Je crois que je vais y aller aussi, ce n'est pas nécessaire de faire garder le petit trop longtemps pour rien. La baby-sitter va me coûter une fortune, dit-elle en se levant avant de faire un câlin à Booth. Elle est chanceuse de vous avoir, chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille de l'amant de sa meilleure amie avant de s'en aller.

- Est-ce que j'ai brisé la petite fête? Demanda-t-il à Brennan qui était maintenant seule dans son salon.

- Si tu veux dire que ton arrivée a rompu les festivités, je crois que oui. Tu as brisé la petite fête.

- Je suis désolé.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi.

- C'était agréable.

- Ouais. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de références dans le domaine, mais c'était une douche de bébé agréable.

- _Shower, _Bones, on dit un _shower. _

- _Shower_ veut dire douche, non?

- Laisse tomber, tu n'es pas fatiguée? Il est plus de minuit.

- Je vais bien, j'aurais besoin d'aide pour m'aider à me relever, par contre, dit-elle alors que Booth lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se lever. Booth?

- Mm?

- Je sais qu'il s'agit d'une supposition stupide et inutile, mais si je n'étais pas tombée enceinte, crois-tu que tu aurais pris long avant de t'assurer de mes sentiments pour moi?

- Bones, je t'ai dit à plusieurs reprises que toi et Lily êtes la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée, avec Parker. Mais même si elle n'avait pas été là, j'avais prévu te dire ce soir-là que j'étais prêt. Je devenais fou à te regarder sans pouvoir te toucher. Entre le moment où nous nous sommes embrassés la première fois dans mon lit et ce soir-là, je n'ai pas pensé même une fois à Hannah. Tu es celle avec qui je veux passer le reste de ma vie, Bones. Marié ou non. Tu es la femme de ma vie ».

Elle l'embrassa d'un baiser chaste.

« Pourquoi les filles me regardaient comme si j'étais un morceau de viande lorsque je suis rentré?

- J'ai peut-être mentionné que nous n'avions eu aucun rapport sexuel où je n'ai pas atteint l'orgasme.

- BONES! »

_Fin_

**NA2 : **J'espère que vous avez aimé. N'hésitez pas à appuyer sur le gros bouton review pour les bons et les moins bons commentaires, je les lis tous avec assiduité et empressement. Comme je n'en ai pas beaucoup reçu pour mon dernier chapitre, je me demande sincèrement si c'est parce que mon écriture est moins intéressante. Merci beaucoup de m'avoir lu.


End file.
